Las niñas tristes
by DonnaKey
Summary: No llevo ni un solo día en aquella tétrica escuela y mi destino ya ha sido sellado: Acabo de ser elegida por ese chico de enigmáticos ojos negros para convertirme en su fuente de alimento hasta que mi muerte nos separe. - Yo me cansaré de beber o tu te desangrarás. Veamos qué ocurre primero... ¡Capitulo 6 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! **

**He vuelto con una nueva historia recién salida del horno. Para su creación (que aun está en proceso) me inspiré en varias novelas y en el manga-anime Vampire Knight. Para quienes lo hayan leído no les costará encontrar la relación. Soy nueva en el ambiente de los romances para normales, pero estoy inspirada con esto de convertir a Sasuke en estas criaturas inmortales de la noche. **

**No agrego más, porque serán ustedes quienes me dirán que tal les ha parecido y si acaso desean que continúe. ¡Lo que sí puedo decirles es que se viene muy interesante!**

**A Leer **

* * *

**LAS NIÑAS TRISTES **

**By Donna Key**

* * *

**Preludio**

1

…

La escuela parece un castillo encantado. Todo hecho de piedra pulida, tétrico y bastante frío. Lleno de pasillos y rincones que podrían llevar a algún lugar secreto o conducir a una trampa. Ventanas muy pequeñas que casi no permiten la luz del sol, aunque tampoco importa, porque allí, en la cima de esa empinada colina, no hay sol que alumbre. Los jardines son lo único que le da color al escenario de cielo nublado y neblina constante. El césped es verde y el castillo está rodeado de árboles y plantas. Hay algunas que parecen plantas carnívoras, otras que tienen espinas gruesas como clavos de carpintería. Aunque, ninguna es tan aterradora como el sauce llorón decorando la enorme laguna de agua estancada que termina abruptamente con el jardín trasero del castillo. Al otro lado de la laguna no hay nada, o eso es lo que parece. Está demasiado oscuro para ver más allá.

A mamá le encantó la escuela cuando la visitamos por primera vez. Ella insistió en recorrer el castillo completo y en visitar el jardín. Mientras yo contaba los minutos para marcharnos, mamá preguntaba al jardinero de la escuela cual era el nombre científico de cada especie vegetal que decoraba el jardín. Sé quedó admirando el sauce llorón por alrededor de media hora, hasta que yo, harta de esperar, insinué que sería mejor que ella se matriculara en esa maldita escuela y que a mí me regresara a Tokio, el lugar donde pertenezco y de donde jamás debí marchar. Pero ella lo tomó todo como un chiste y se río de mi ocurrencia. No volveremos a Tokio jamás. Ahora la "ciudad de Drácula" es nuestro hogar. Una horrible, gótica y escalofriante ciudad a un montón de kilómetros de distancia de las playas tropicales, cercada por un amplio bosque de árboles que de noche imitan la figura de gigantes y que parecen dispuestos a evitar que cualquiera abandone la ciudad.

* * *

**La conexión **

...

1

…

El pronóstico del tiempo para el día que anuncia la radio local es el mismo desde que yo y mamá llegamos: neblina durante la mañana y amenaza de lluvia el resto del día. Una porquería, sin duda. Pero no es la peor parte. Lo peor está por venir, lo sé. Mamá estaciona su coche en los aparcamientos de la escuela y me doy cuenta de que es el único coche pequeño que hay allí. Contrasta horriblemente con el resto de los coches, todos o muy grandes o muy lujosos. Deportivos, grandes limusinas o cuatro por cuatro con ruedas inmensas. Quiero hundirme en el asiento cuando los demás estudiantes también se percatan de ese detalle y observan el coche de mamá como si fuese alguna especie de basura espacial no identificada.

Mamá, sin embargo, no nota nada extraño porque me mira con una sonrisa y espera que me acerque para una despedida. Le doy un corto beso en la mejilla y desciendo del coche cuidando de no hacer contacto visual con ningún estudiante. No quiero que se rían en mi cara, no al menos cuando estoy viéndolos. Sé que lo harán a mis espaldas, así que… ¿Para qué verlo? Recorro el amplio aparcamiento hasta la puerta principal del castillo, echo una breve mirada hacia atrás, donde el coche de mamá se pierde a la distancia, y luego cruzo el umbral de piedra, internándome en el frío corredor. Los pasillos de mi antigua escuela tenían indicaciones en todas partes de modo que era bastante difícil perderse. En estos pasillos, sin embargo, no hay un solo letrero y todo es tan gris que parece que recorro una y otra vez el mismo lugar. Después de varios minutos consigo dar con el salón de mi clase, un cuarto muy apartado en la tercera torre más alta del castillo. El silencio en el corredor es aterrador, pero no tan aterrador como el hecho de llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases. Mientras doy un par de toques a la puerta cerrada del salón, imagino los rostros presumidos de mis compañeros y sus miradas despectivas siguiéndome hasta mi asiento asignado. Experimento una sensación de angustia que se vuelve crítica cuando la puerta finalmente se abre y el rostro severo de mi nueva maestra aparece ante mis ojos. No sonríe. Tiene unos ojos que ven muy grandes detrás de unos lentes gruesos, como traseros de botella. Ninguna palabra sale de su boca, así que debo ser yo quien hable primero.

- Buenos días…- comienzo. Ella frunce el ceño.

- Buenas tardes querrá decir, señorita – interrumpe – La clase comenzó hace 15 minutos.

- Lo sé – intento no mirar por encima del hombro de la mujer. El salón está en silencio porque todos están atentos al nuevo espécimen que ha llegado a la escuela. Trago saliva y vuelvo a hablar – Siento la tardanza. Me perdí, soy nueva.

- Sé que lo es, señorita. Y sé también su nombre – terse la maestra. Su rostro se suaviza de pronto mientras se aparta de la puerta para dejarme pasar. Avanzo temerosa y doy un respingo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse a escasos centímetros de mi espalda. Ya estoy dentro. No tengo escapatoria. Una mano se posa sobre mi hombro, me aprieta suavemente, pero no es eso lo que me perturba sino la repentina voz de la maestra anunciándome como la nueva estudiante de la clase. Haruno Sakura. A su anuncio le sigue un silencio incómodo. Tampoco me esperaba algo distinto.

- Vaya a su lugar, señorita Haruno – pide la maestra. Al mismo tiempo señala un lugar en un apartado rincón del aula en lo más alto de la gradería de asientos, junto a una muchacha delgada y de cabello castaño que es la primera en toda la clase en enseñarme una sonrisa. El resto de los estudiantes me observa mientras voy a mi lugar. Escucho murmullos. Una chica le dice a otra que mi cabello no puede ser natural y entonces sueltan risitas molestas.

- Hola – la chica me saluda apenas me siento. Tiene una sonrisa bonita y parece amable así que intento sociabilizar un poco para no quedarme sola. En mi antigua escuela los chicos que se sentaban solos en las mesas del casino eran declarados frikis aunque en realidad fuesen más cuerdos que la mayoría de los estudiantes. No quiero empezar mi primer día siendo declarada una freak – Me llamo Matsuri, ¿y tú? – agrega la chica, pero después de preguntarlo cae en la cuenta de algo – Es cierto, ya lo había dicho la maestra. Sakura, ¿no?

Asiento con la cabeza. Bien, Matsuri es una chica simpática.

- ¿Quieres que te de un tour por la escuela durante el receso? – pregunta. Ya recorrí al menos 2 veces la escuela cuando vine con mamá. Una para identificar cada salón y otra para que mamá pudiera admirar con más detención los detalles cada una de las terminaciones del castillo. Pero, de todos modos le digo a Matsuri que me encantaría que lo hiciera. Al menos así no tengo que escaparme a los lavabos durante el receso.

Durante la clase vago en mi propia laguna mental a la vez que observo de reojo a mis compañeros. Hay exactamente el mismo número de chicas y chicos, y casi todos tienen el cabello de un color bastante normal. No hay nadie con mi color de cabello. ¿Eso me hace ser extraña? Tal vez, porque recibo cada tanto en tanto miradas curiosas de hombres y mujeres. Las miradas de las últimas son más desdeñosas que otra cosa, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando el hecho de que no les caí bien. Tampoco me importa demasiado. Apenas pueda pillar a mamá desprevenida la convenceré de volver a Tokio. Está pesadilla invernal habrá acabado incluso antes de empezar, lo sé.

- ¿Vamos? – la voz de Matsuri, mi nueva casi amiga, interrumpe mis pensamientos. Está de pie a mi lado y quiere saber si saldremos a recorrer la escuela o no. Las clases acaban de terminar y los estudiantes abandonan el aula. Sigo a Matsuri hacia el corredor, de allí nos dirigimos al salón de artes, el de música y el auditorio. Luego descendemos al segundo piso y recorremos la biblioteca, pero no seguimos hacia el resto de los cuartos porque quedan solo unos cuantos minutos de receso y Matsuri quiere enseñarme la mejor parte. Las canchas de tenis ubicadas en los jardines.

Quiero preguntarle qué puede tener de interesante una cancha de tenis como cualquier otra, pero mi pregunta se contesta sola cuando veo los que probablemente sean los hombres más guapos de la tierra, si es que en algún otro lado no hay hombres mejores, al otro lado de las canchas. Matsuri me arrastra hacia las rejillas, sin embargo yo me abstengo de pegar la cara contra la rejilla como lo hace Matsuri y un montón de chicas. Me quedo de pie a una cierta distancia, viendo como 2 de esos chicos espectaculares juegan un partido de tenis amistoso. Los demás están dentro de la cancha, pero observan el partido en silencio, sentados en las gradas. No hay mujeres allí, solo hombres. Las chicas estamos todas rodeando la cancha por fuera, como si fuésemos predadores hambrientos por un pedazo de carne. Una carne jugosa, de piernas firmes, brazos musculosos y espaldas anchas. Ni siquiera puedo decidir cuál de todos los chicos, un total de 10, es más guapo. Aunque, en realidad, sí puedo. Es uno de los que está jugando. Un muchacho alto de cabello oscuro como la noche. Piel pálida y ojos profundamente oscuros. Cuando realiza una anotación, y tras recibir la ovación de casi todas las chicas, su rostro se ilumina en una sonrisa que es más bien un gesto de profunda autosuficiencia. Aun así, se ve hermoso, más hermoso de lo que podría considerarse normal. Mi respiración se corta en ese instante. Definitivamente ese chico es el hombre más guapo que tendré la oportunidad de ver jamás. Y el hombre más imposible, también.

Matsuri me da un codazo de repente, distrayéndome de mi objetivo. Dejo de mirarlo un instante para enfocarme en mi nueva amiga. Ella quiere que vea al contrincante de mi chico perfecto, pero cuando digo que lo veré lo que hago en realidad es volver a pegar la vista en el muchacho de ojos oscuros. Y sufro un mini ataque al corazón cuando compruebo que me está viendo de vuelta. No sonríe y es su seriedad lo que me hace apartar la mirada, porque creo que le ha molestado que estuviese mirándolo durante tanto rato. Busco algo interesante en el suelo bajo mis pies, en el césped e incluso me miro las uñas aparentando estar distraída en otra cosa. Cuando levanto la vista de nuevo, el chico sigue mirándome mientras se seca la cara y el cuello con una tolla blanca. Alguien le entrega una botella de agua y la recibe sin apartar la vista. Yo tampoco lo hago porque de pronto me siento absorbida por sus ojos, su aura, su apostura. Todo en él me ordena que lo mire y que no aparte la mirada de él jamás.

- Oh cielos… - escucho la voz de Matsuri desde muy lejos. Luego una mano cae sobre mi hombro y me sacude, de adelante hacia atrás. Solo después de que he sido zamarreada como un saco de papas el hechizo se rompe y aparto la mirada del chico. Matsuri tiene una expresión asustada en el rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto. Ella niega con la cabeza.

- No quería hablarte de ello, pero creo que tendré que hacerlo – me dice. Arqueo una ceja – Está escuela no es normal, Sakura.

Por supuesto que no lo es. Con chicos como esos de estudiantes no puede ser un lugar normal. Solo que, Matsuri no se refiere al increíble atractivo de esos chicos, ni siquiera se refiere al hecho de que en esa cuidad el sol nunca asoma y las nubes sobre el cielo parecen comprimir a la ciudad bajo un aire húmedo y tenebroso. No, a lo que Matsuri se refiere es algo que escapa de toda lógica, que no respeta leyes naturales y que resulta absurdo incluso para la "ciudad Drácula".

Vampiros. La escuela tiene una cofradía de vampiros milenarios que no duermen durante la noche y que tienen la sangre fría y el corazón detenido en un único latido infinito, desde tiempos inmemorables. A eso se refiere con que la escuela no es normal. Los vampiros dominan la escuela y la ciudad completa. Tienen a los mortales a su merced y cada una de esas criaturas no muertas elige a su presa por medio de una señal instintiva. Una conexión. Una maldita mirada que los envuelve a ambos: presa y cazador. La presa se convierte en el alimento durante toda su vida humana y el cazador solo se acerca a ellas cuando tiene hambre. Una relación de subordinación al simple papel de alimento. Eso es lo que Matsuri quiere decir cuando dice que no es normal. Y eso es lo que quiere decir cuando dice que yo acabo de ser elegida por ese chico de enigmáticos ojos negros para convertirme en su fuente de alimento hasta que mi muerte nos separe.

…

2

...

- ¿Puedes dejar de dar vueltas? Me estás mareando.

Pero ella no deja de caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, taconeando tan fuerte que probablemente además de mareado, lo dejará sordo. Tiene, entonces, que levantarse de su lugar, acercarse sobre su imponente altura y cogerla de los hombros con ambas manos presionando firmemente, de modo implacable. Ella se detiene por la fuerza del agarre, pero también porque él la mira con tal seriedad que no podría ser de otro modo. Él manda. Siempre lo ha hecho, y probablemente siempre lo hará.

- Simplemente no lo entiendo – es lo que ella dice después de un silencio en que estuvieron mirándose a los ojos. Él la suelta.

- No hay nada que entender – responde – Es parte de nuestra naturaleza o ¿no?

- Lo es – está de acuerdo ella – Pero tú no parecías necesitarlo. Llevabas más de 30 años sin elegir a ninguna presa fija… - cuando amenaza con volver a darse vueltas por la habitación, él le dedica una mirada de advertencia, haciéndola desistir. Se lleva una mano a los cabellos pelirrojos y les da una sacudida que aun cuando es ruda conserva cierta elegancia - ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo eliges a esa muchacha sin ninguna gracia? – pregunta, exasperada.

Él regresa a su lugar en un cómodo butacón de la enorme habitación y se sienta. Ella está esperando una respuesta, pero la verdad es que no tiene ninguna respuesta. Simplemente vio a la chica a los ojos y la conexión surgió entre ellos. Vio cuando su madre la dio a luz en un hospital en Tokio, cuando sonrió por primera vez. Cuando perdió sus dientes y los cambió todos por una linda dentadura blanca. La vio en su cumpleaños, en la escuela primaria, y la vio viajando hasta él en un coche destartalado. La vio subiendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso con la mirada nerviosa y los labios apretados. Y lo más importa, la vio en el momento en que él le daría la primera mordida que los uniría hasta el fin. Lo único diferente de su visión fue que no pudo identificar el momento exacto de la muerte de esa chica, como si en realidad él no fuese a secarle el cuerpo después de beberle hasta la última gota. Pero, aquello es absurdo. A pesar de que no elige una presa hace muchos años, él jamás ha dejado a alguna con vida. Son simples alimentos, después de todo.

Es lo mismo que le dice a ella para que deje de afanarse tanto con un asunto tan simple.

- Es comida, Karin. ¿Qué demonios importa cómo luzca?

- Las demás han sido hermosas – terse ella.

Él sonríe. No piensa que su nueva presa sea desagradable. Cierto es que no posee la belleza de las anteriores, pero aun así, es bonita. Lo suficientemente bonita para calentar a un mortal e intrigar a un inmortal. Para intrigarlo a él. Pero no se lo dice a ella. Karin no puede saber que a él la chica le resulta un poco menos que un alimento y un poco más que algún objeto sobresaliente.

- Solo espero que esto no signifique algo – murmura Karin, aun molesta con la conexión. Ella no esperaba eso, ni en ese año ni tal vez en varios años más. Y mucho menos esperaba que la muchacha elegida fuese esa vulgar mortal. Oh, no. Él es el líder, miembro de una familia fundadora, y tal vez uno de los pocos vampiros que posee y que poseerá el ojo del dragón, ¿por qué elegir a una chica con tan poca gracia? La única explicación es que esa chica sea más que un simple rostro y que esconda algo que consiga hacer que él pierda la cabeza por primera vez.

Pero él no está realmente preocupado por la conexión.

- ¿Qué podría significar además de lo que ya significa? – pregunta – He encontrado comida, eso es todo.

- Sí, pero podrías haber encontrado algo más – espeta ella – Son 40 años exactamente. Esa muchacha puede ser importante, Sasuke.

- ¿Piensas que me voy a enamorar de ella? – Él utiliza un tono de burla. Después de todo, como vampiro su corazón no late hace tanto tiempo que ya no lo recuerda. Enamorarse es algo que tampoco recuerda. No recuerda otra emoción además del poder, el hambre y la suficiencia.

- Ya ocurrió una vez ¿no? – él aprieta la mandíbula al escuchar aquellas palabras. No esperaba que ella tuviese el valor de recordar algo así, pero ella lo hace. Karin está lo suficientemente preocupada para recordarle a Sasuke aquel fatídico episodio. Y escucharlo resulta más desagradable de lo que espera. Aún duele. Dónde sea. En sus venas, en su piel fría, o en su sangre que circula sin pulso. En algún lugar duele todavía - Tú hermano murió para darle vida a esa estúpida mortal.

Sasuke se pone de pie de pronto. No quiere recordarlo más. Es una vergüenza para su familia, para el clan completo. Los vampiros no mueren porque ya están muertos. Y solo lo hacen en circunstancias excepcionales. Aunque, la palabra exacta no es morir. Ellos se extinguen, desaparecen de la faz de la tierra como si se convirtieran en cenizas, solo que estas cenizas no se reparten en el cosmos en honor al recuerdo, sino que se disipan como vergüenzas, para que los demás vampiros sepan que solo el vampiro traidor pierde el poder de ser eterno.

...

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

**Aunque es el primer capitulo, es más bien una introducción de todo lo que viene más adelante y que, si le dan una oportunidad, me encantará mostrárselos. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ¡solo si ustedes así lo quieren! Ya saben como manifestarlo :)**

**REVIEWS. **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! **

**Gracias por los reviews, los follows y favoritos. **

**Les dejo el capitulo 2, que es el verdadero inicio de todo. Espero que esto atrape todavía más su interés.**

**(Si hay alguna lectora de Zou entre ustedes, sepan que no he abandonado la historia. Quiero dedicarle tiempo al capitulo que viene, porque es el más importante. Es el climax, después de todo. Prometo que pronto verá la luz)**

* * *

**LAS NIÑAS TRISTES **

**By Donna Key**

* * *

**...**

**2**

**El comienzo del Fin**

**...**

**1**

Sentada con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, casi tengo la cabeza hundida en mi tazón de fruta. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en comer. Mi cabeza da vueltas. Creo que estoy siendo parte de un experimento. Que alguien me ha dormido y está haciéndome creer que vivo en una realidad paralela. Donde los vampiros existen y someten a sus víctimas a una vida entera de sumisión. Porque en la vida real eso no pasa, ¿verdad? Los vampiros no son más que cuentos para asustar a los niños. No son más que inventos de mentes aburridas o fanáticos enloquecidos, ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera sé a quién se lo pregunto. Mamá bebe su taza de café con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro. No haría caso si le dijera lo que Matsuri me dijo ayer. Probablemente se reiría, como siempre. O me tocaría la frente para saber si tengo fiebre. _Son inventos tuyos, hija, los vampiros no existen._ Eso me diría. Y en realidad, yo tendría que apoyarla. Porque hasta ayer no creía en esos seres medio muertos y medio vivos. No creía en esas criaturas que chupan la sangre a sus presas clavando colmillos más largos de lo normal y que no pueden exponerse al sol porque se derriten como si estuviesen hechos de vela.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora lo creo? Y lo creo porque estoy muy asustada de lo que me espera hoy en la escuela. Lo estoy porque creo en esa maldita conexión y estoy convencida de que ese hermoso, pero no menos peligroso, sujeto de ojos negros, me clavará los dientes cuando me vea sola en alguno de los pasillos de la escuela. Incluso puede que no sea tan elegante y lo haga frente al resto de mis compañeros.

Bueno, lo creo porque tuve una manifestación. Una epifanía si se quiere. Me vi a mí misma siendo mordida por una hermosa criatura con enormes alas negras que flotaba en el aire. Vi unos ojos negros brillar antes de que una boca se abriera y unos colmillos largos afloraran para clavarse en mi carne suave. Sentí la piel crujir ante la fuerza de su mordida, el musculo romperse y la carne abrirse hasta llegar a la vena perfecta. La vena más poderosa, más deliciosa. Y luego todo fue una explosión de luces en el cosmos. Dolor y placer. Ni siquiera podría explicarlo, pero sentí una sacudida salvaje en mi vientre. Como un… como un orgasmo. Mi mente solo retuvo la cordura el tiempo suficiente para recordar un nombre: Uchiha Sasuke. Mi depredador.

Desperté cuando pensé que me desvanecería de placer. Tuve que levantarme de la cama, correr al baño y lavarme varias veces la cara para recuperar algo de cordura. El resto de la noche no pude pegar un ojo. Y ahora mismo – mientras mamá bebé su café sin percatarse del calvario que me acongoja-no creo que sea capaz de volver a dormir.

Con tal revelación es imposible creer que no es cierto. Pero una parte de mi mente se niega a considerarlo como posible. Y otra parte está aterrorizada. Por favor, que lo piense mejor y no me deseé como su alimento. Por favor, que Sasuke no me quiera como su comida. Por favor…

…

2

...

Puede percibir su miedo. Ahora mismo está muy asustada de ir a la escuela. Y eso le gusta. La sangre es más deliciosa cuando está siendo bombeada con fuerza y rapidez. Es más fresca. Aunque, ella tiene una sangre ideal para él incluso en estados tranquilos. Podría probarla mientras duerme y seguiría sabiendo bien. Ella está hecha para él, después de todo. ¿Qué mejor que eso?

Todavía no sabe cómo soportó 40 años sin una presa fija. Sin elegir a una mujer, o incluso a un hombre. Sin alimentarse de una sangre especial adecuada a él. Ahora que la tiene tan cerca, a su presa, no sabe cómo lo hizo. Ni le importa saberlo. Cuando le clave los dientes, cuando finalmente pueda enterrar los colmillos en la tersa piel de su cuello blanco, será como un nuevo comienzo para él. No habrá un antes cuando muerda a Sakura por primera vez.

_Sakura_… Disfrutará metiéndose en su cabeza. Asustándola. Perturbando sus sueños, adueñándose de sus deseos, eclipsando sus miedos en uno solo. En él. Él será su peor pesadilla y a la vez su mejor agonía. Su dios, su dueño. Su depredador.

_…_

_3_

_..._

Apenas veo a Matsuri, corro a saludarla y procuro mantenerme muy cerca. Solo que, para mi mala suerte, Matsuri me dice que mejor no esté demasiado cerca porque ahora yo forma parte de una especie distinta. Soy el alimento de un vampiro, y como tal, no deparo nada bueno para el común de los mortales. Tengo problemas para entenderlo. ¿Tendré que quedarse sola?

- Lo siento, Sakura – se disculpa Matsuri, de nuevo, antes de irse lo más lejos que puede. Me quedo sola en aquel desolado pasillo, siendo observada por ojos invisibles que me vienen siguiendo desde que entré a la escuela.

Genial. Apenas llevo un día en la escuela y ya estoy completamente abandonada. Y eso que el supuesto vampiro que me eligió ni siquiera se ha pronunciado. Algo me dice que anda cerca, que me observa, pero no he vuelto a verlo desde ayer. Desde aquella conexión de la que Matsuri me habló y que cada vez parece más absurda e imposible.

Tal vez si decido ignorarlo, él no se acerque a mí. De todos modos no tengo nada muy entretenido que ofrecer. Mi sangre debe saber fatal. Sí, muy desabrida e insípida. Además, no me considera una mujer muy atractiva, aunque eso no debe importarle demasiado a un vampiro que solo ve en mí una fuente de alimento, como un gordo contemplando un enorme emparedado. Pero, de todos modos, no creo que llame su atención. Y me convence tanto en ello, que logro calmarme. Solo que la calma dura unos cuantos instantes porque desde el extremo opuesto del pasillo veo aparecer a Sasuke acompañado de dos sujetos. Uno de ellos es una chica alta de impresionantes curvas y cabello rojo como la misma sangre, y el otro es un chico de cabello plateado y unos colmillos que incluso asoman por encima de su labio inferior.

Todo mi cuerpo se entumece a tal punto que no siento las piernas para salir huyendo de allí. Ellos se acercan a paso lento, pero elegante. Él, el vampiro que me eligió, me dirige una mirada que me registra el alma y lo recuerdos más profundos. No puedo evitar corresponderlo porque de pronto he perdido la voluntad sobre mis acciones. La chica pelirroja también me dirige una mirada, pero esta es despectiva, como si estuviese observando algo sumamente insignificante. Luego le dice algo a Sasuke que esboza apenas una sonrisa antes de apartar la mirada definitivamente y pasar junto a mí sin más. Los veo alejarse. Entonces, lentamente mí cuerpo recupera la languidez suficiente para moverme y mi voluntad es nuevamente mía para hablar o pensar por mí misma. El primer pensamiento es una pregunta: ¿Por qué él no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué no hizo nada?

…

4

...

Hay un reloj de números romanos sobre el pizarrón del salón. Desde mi asiento en una esquina al fondo del salón, puedo ver como los minutos avanzan muy lento. La maestra es demasiado aburrida y habla muy bajo de modo que casi no logro escucharla. Tampoco puedo pedir ayuda a mi compañera del pupitre de al lado, porque desde hoy en la mañana, Matsuri ya no me habla, ni lo hace el resto de los alumnos en esa clase. Estoy sola. Y muy aburrida.

_¿Quieres que me haga cargo de tu aburrida maestra?_

_Sí, por favor. Qué tal una indigestión…_ Espera. Caigo de pronto en la cuenta de que no he sido yo misma quien hizo esa pregunta, sino otra voz. Una voz suave, susurrante. De hombre. Inmediatamente cuando llego a la terrible conclusión de que Sasuke está metido dentro de mi cabeza, como una conexión mental, se me pone la piel de gallina.

_Puedes leer mis pensamientos._

_Puedo hacerlo, pero no estamos conectados. En realidad tu mente está conectada conmigo. _

_¿Y cuál es la diferencia?_

_Que tú no puedes saber lo que yo estoy pensando. _

Claro. Él entra en mi cabeza para profanar todos mis recuerdos, pero yo no puede hacer lo mismo con él, ni siquiera puedo evitar que lo haga. Me siento de pronto tan débil que temo desvanecerme.

_No tengas miedo_.

_No es miedo, es… ¿estás todo el tiempo aquí dentro? ¿Lo sabes absolutamente todo de mí? _

_No y sí. Esta es la conexión que te une a mí, Sakura. Puedo explorar tu mente cuando quiera, pero no todo el tiempo. _

La sola idea de que ni mis más íntimos recuerdos o pensamientos estén a salvo me produce una sensación de humillación que solo ve forma de expresión la ira, la indignación con el profanador de mi intimidad. No debiese estar permitido. No es ni siquiera justo. Y lo peor es que aunque quisiera cerrar mi mente, de hecho intento hacerlo, solo consigo cansarse porque es inútil. Me duele la cabeza, pero él sigue aquí.

_No puedes expulsarme. Ahora soy el dueño de tu mundo._

No respondo, aunque mi mente de todas formas entrega una respuesta. _Vete, sal de aquí_. Pese a que existen técnicas para controlar los pensamientos, no conozco ninguna. Forzar mi mente a liberarse de cualquier pensamiento es lo único que puedo hacer. Un esfuerzo que finalmente consigue que él quiera salir.

_Estás dándome un dolor de cabeza. Que molestia… ¿No te dije ya que es inútil? _

_Si no quieres una migraña crónica, será mejor que salgas. Soy muy terca cuando me lo propongo_.

Vuelvo a forzar la mente, los músculos, los dientes. Ya siento el zumbido en la oreja cuando Sasuke murmura una última vez que soy una molestia y se va. La conexión se rompe, pero aunque es un alivio tenerlo lejos, sé que no he roto yo esa conexión, sino que ha sido él mismo quien la ha roto. Tengo que conseguir romperla por mí misma. Mientras antes lo haga, antes me desharé de ese egocéntrico vampiro que ha robado mi intimidad y mi voluntad.

…

5

...

Aún quedan 20 minutos de clase. Intento captar algo de lo que la profesora dice mientras señala lo que parecen claves secretas escritas en la pizarra. Nunca he sido buena para esto, pero creo que ahora, distraída como estoy, soy todavía menos capaz de entenderlo siquiera un poco. Además, aun cuando me inclino sobre mi butaca no consigo escuchar más que murmullos.

Alguien llama a la puerta del salón cuando he vuelto a cargarme contra mi asiento, derrotada. La maestra interrumpe su explicación y se dirige a la puerta con una calma infinita, para luego abrir y asomar la cabeza por el hueco con la misma calma. Después de unos instantes hablando con alguien que permanece oculto al otro lado de la puerta, la maestra se vuelve hacia nosotros y me hace una seña con una mano larga y huesuda. Quiere que me acerque. Lo hago enseguida, pero tengo la impresión de que está ocurriendo algo extraño. Más preciso, de que algo extraño va a ocurrir pronto. Y no me equivoco. Uno de los chicos, aquel muchacho de cabello plateado y colmillos anormalmente largos que vi hoy en la mañana junto a Sasuke, está del otro lado de la puerta y sonríe enseñando aquellos dientes malformados en todo su esplendor. Detrás de él, mudo y tieso como una roca, un chico que parece más un gigante que un estudiante común.

- El director quiere verte – anuncia la maestra con voz escueta. Le dirijo una mirada interrogante, pero se ha vuelto y camina de regreso a su lugar para continuar la clase como si nada hubiese interrumpido en curso normal de esta. Del otro lado de la puerta, ambos chicos me observan, aguardando que cruce el umbral. Lo hago porque de pronto la mirada del chico de cabello plateado me lo ordena.

El chico grande se adelanta y cierra la puerta detrás de mí, para luego quedarse allí como si fuese mi sombra. Siento su imponente humanidad casi como una advertencia de que no se me ocurra huír. Pero lo pienso. La verdad es que tengo la repentina sospecha –incluso la seguridad-de que nada bueno me espera al lado de esos sujetos. El chico de cabello plateado enseña una sonrisa que intenta darme confianza, a lo que pronto caigo en la cuenta de que probablemente también pueden leer mi mente. Como Sasuke.

- No tengas miedo – pide él, aun con aquella sonrisa. Habla muy correcto – Ninguno de los dos va a hacerte cosa alguna. De eso puedes estar segura.

Con suerte logro abrir la boca para hablar.

- ¿Y entonces…? El director no quiere verme, o ¿sí?

Su sonrisa se enturbia lo suficiente para hacerme estremecer. Sí, definitivamente algo malo ocurrirá. Y eso está todo relacionado con él. Mi depredador.

- Preferiría no adelantar nada, si no te importa – terse – Además, tampoco tengo permiso de decir nada – sus ojos, que por primera vez caigo en la cuenta de que son de un extraño color violeta, se dirigen al chico alto detrás de mí. Aunque no habla y casi no respira, difícilmente podría olvidar que está ahí – Has el favor de escoltar a la señorita.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – pregunto de inmediato. De pronto no tengo miedo, sino otra cosa más poderosa. Me siento invadida. Forzada.

Ninguno responde. Siento la presión de unas manos más grandes de lo normal sobre mis hombros y un apretón suave, pero firme e implacable. Un "vamos" pronunciado con una voz profunda se mete por mis oídos al tiempo que unos ojos violetas buscan mi mirada para que esa solicitud se convierta en una orden. Camino por inercia por el largo corredor, subo las escaleras y llego a un sector del castillo en el que no había estado jamás y que sospecho que ni siquiera existía hace unos cuantos minutos. Pero, eso no es posible ¿o sí? Pasillos que aparecen y desaparecen. Sí, demasiado raro para una escuela donde los vampiros se pasean en pantalones y corbatas de uniforme. ¡Ja!

Me detengo frente a una puerta de madera que se encumbra hasta el techo y cuyas manillas emulan la forma de dos cárgalas sonrientes. Definitivamente no he estado en ese sector de la escuela antes. Oigo un crujido provenir del otro lado, luego un chirrido y de pronto la puerta está abierta. La oscuridad no me permite ver nada de lo que hay dentro.

- Las damas primero – incita el chico de cabello plateado, y unas manos grandes me dan un firme empujón hasta que estoy del otro lado. La puerta de cierra emitiendo un click que hace eco en la oscuridad. No hay nada. O parece que no hay nada además de un terrible aire de peligro. Siento ojos observándome. Unos ojos que penetran mi alma y que ahora mismo conocen todo lo que pienso. ¿_Sasuke…_?

- Así es – dice una voz, la misma que estuvo en la mañana en mi cabeza. La voz de mi captor. Siento un escalofrío que me recorre desde el cuello hasta la nuca y como acto reflejo, me vuelvo sobre mis pasos intentando ver algo en la oscuridad. Tengo miedo, muchísimo miedo.

- Tranquila – de nuevo esa voz.

- ¿Dónde estás? – exijo saber. Sé que de nada me sirve el carácter, porque en solo segundos él podría hacerme pedazos. Jamás he medido su fuerza ni visto su verdadera identidad, pero aquella epifanía de la que fui víctima mientras dormía me reveló todo lo que necesito saber de Sasuke Uchiha: es un vampiro implacable.

- Estoy aquí, ven acércate – y aunque no debería hacerlo, maldita la estupidez mía, lo hago. Curiosidad, intriga, lo que sea. Siento su presencia en todos lados de modo que extiendo los brazos para advertirlo antes de caer en sus garras. La punta de mis zapatos dan con algo. Es lo que parece un sofá. Seguramente está sentado observándome. _Frío… _Me vuelvo sobre mis pasos con los ojos muy abiertos, intentado ver algo. Nada. Maldita oscuridad. Entonces siento una respiración contra mi oído que resulta ser más calida de lo que hubiese esperado de una criatura que no tiene pulso. Aprieto los dientes.

- Estás detrás de mí – susurro. Una risa suave responde.

- Caliente… - dice – Eres buena en esto. ¿Jugamos de nuevo?

- Quiero irme – musito.

- Pero sí acabas de llegar. Además, ni siquiera me has dejado presentarme.

- Ya te conozco.

Él se encargó de presentarse aquella vez. De solo pensar en aquella sensación tengo que apretar las piernas, pero no es algo que yo consienta, es casi como si hubiese vuelto a sentirlo.

- Esa no fue una verdadera presentación – comenta – Para conocerme de verdad, tienes que darte la vuelta y mirarme a los ojos.

Lo siento tan cerca de mí y la sensación es tan real que no podría convencerme de que no está ocurriendo. Estoy encerrada con un vampiro. Hace una semana nada de esto me parecía real, incluso habría reído si alguien me hubiese dicho que terminaría convertida en la jugarreta de una criatura despiadada.

Cierro los ojos un momento para intentar serenar mi espíritu. No debo mostrarme asustada, pese a que él debe tener certeza de cada uno de mis sentimientos y emociones. Cuando los abro, ya estoy lista para enfrentarme a la realidad.

Me vuelvo en mis pasos y voy directamente a sus ojos. No distingo demasiado en la oscuridad, pero puedo notar parte de su rostro, aquellas facciones que tanto llamaron mi atención. Él sonríe un poco para que vea sus dientes, perfectas piezas blancas y colmillos de tamaño normal. ¿Podría ser todo esto un engaño de mi mente? O tal vez todo funciona como lo hace la existencia de santa Claus o el raton de los dientes, que mientras los niños crean en ellos, existirán. Casi un chiste, pero…

- Conmigo eso no te va a servir – interrumpe Sasuke, leyendo mis pensamientos – Mírame bien, Sakura – obedezco – Soy muy real. Mírame directamente a los ojos.

No aparto la vista un solo instante. Estoy aturdida. Él vuelve a hablar y es todo lo que puedo oír. Ni siquiera mi propia respiración ni los ruidos del entorno me alcanzan.

- Te permitiré extraer un recuerdo de mi vida. Solo uno. Así que elige bien.

Inmediatamente después de sus palabras estoy en otro lugar. Un lugar más oscuro, pero cuya oscuridad no es la falta de luz producto de una puerta o una ventana cerrada, sino porque aquí no existe en absoluto la luz. A aquella oscuridad le acompaña la interrupción repentina de un montón de ruido, de voces, de puertas abriéndose, gritos de niños, llantos, puertas cerrándose, coches encendidos, trafico. Un montón de sonidos distintos y en medio de ellos la voz de un niño que pide a su hermano mayor que le enseñe algo de lo que sabe. Intento concentrarme solo en la voz de ese niño pequeño hasta que pronto no solo lo escucho, también lo veo. Camina rápidamente, persiguiendo a alguien. Pide a ese alguien que no se vaya, que siempre dice que lo entrenará la próxima vez, pero que nunca cumple. Ese alguien es su hermano. El parecido es evidente. El niño sonríe esperanzado cuando finalmente consigue que su hermano se vuelva en sus pasos y lo espere. Enseguida la sonrisa desaparece porque el hermano le da un golpecito en la frente con dos dedos y dice lo que siempre dice y nunca cumple: la próxima vez, Sasuke.

La próxima vez… La voz de pronto se vuelve turbia y ronca hasta que se destruye por completo. La imagen es absorbida por la oscuridad y la oscuridad a su vez es eclipsada en unos ojos negros que llamean. Sasuke me aprietan con tal fuerza los brazos que ha comenzado a hacerme daño. No se da cuenta de la fuerza, porque está cegado por algo… ¿Acaso está molesto?

- Tú… - dice en un siseo de serpiente que me paraliza el corazón. Sí, está furioso - ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

Está clavando sus uñas en mi carne y duele, duele bastante. No consigo que me suelte a pesar de que le digo que fue él quien me permitió extraer un recuerdo de su maldita vida y no yo quien lo hizo a la fuerza. Pero no me hace caso. No era lo que esperaba. No ese recuerdo. Todo menos ese.

- No pensé que me podrías de mal humor tan rápido – masculla, sin soltarme – Estoy furioso, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé… - musito – Me estás lastimado.

- ¡Y te haré más daño! – exclama – Te haré gritar de dolor – me jala hacia él. Trato de empujarlo, pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente o simplemente mi cuerpo ha dejado de pertenecerme. Me hace volverme sobre mis pasos y hunde el rostro contra mi nuca. Escucho su respiración implacable. Siento su boca contra la piel trasera de mi cuello. Me agito. _¡Suéltame!_ Pero me aprieta con fuerza y de pronto, sin cuidado, sin la más mínima delicadeza, muerde la piel que palpita contra la vena, justo en el hueco de mi cuello, y sus dientes consiguen desgarrar la carne casi al instante. Me sacudo con más ímpetu ante el dolor que estalla con una intensidad, pero Sasuke ejercer la fuerza contraria y me mantiene sujeta a él de modo que casi no puedo moverme. Cuando creo que perderé la conciencia experimento un nuevo sentimiento que acompaña al dolor casi en parte igual. Un ardor que se extiende en mi vientre. Un ardor agudo, incómodo y que me lleva – avergonzada tendría que sentirme- a gemir. Solo segundos antes de Sasuke se detenga, soy verdaderamente consiente de lo que me ocurre, pero es muy tarde para evitarlo o reprimirlo. Lo experimento de todos modos antes de que él también lo haga. Una sacudida. Una explosión en lo más profundo… un orgasmo. Luego ya no hay nada más. Caigo desmayada.

...

* * *

¿Continuará?

Lo pongo en signo de interrogación porque espero que ustedes me digan si quieren o no continuación. Ya saben como hacerlo.

**REVIEWS**

**pd: Cualquier cosa, ya saben, respecto de la trama, me preguntan o comentan =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

**(¡CAPITULO CUATRO INCORPORADO!)  
**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Es corto, sí, pero tiene bastante información. Más adelante es probable que los capítulos duren un poco más.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Realmente lo aprecio. ¡Para todos ustedes,el capitulo 3!**

**pd: sé que el título parece inconexo, pero pronto se enterarán de cuál es el motivo de este. Tiene una razón, se los aseguro ;)**

* * *

**Las niñas tristes **

**by **

**DonnaKey**

* * *

3

El despertar de la bestia hambrienta

…

1

…

Abro los ojos al mismo tiempo que inhalo mucho aire. Parece como si hubiese estado horas sin respirar. Cuando miro a mi alrededor, todo lo que veo es un montón de blanco. ¿Estoy muerta? Es probable. Muerta por desangramiento. Llevo una mano a mi cuello y palpo algo de género. No siento la herida porque está cubierta, pero el dolor aun punza, recordándome la mordida una y otra vez. No puedo estar muerta o de lo contrario no sentiría dolor alguno, ¿verdad?

_Una acertada deducción_.

Esa voz. ¡Esa maldita voz! Me incorporo de un brinco y entonces soy consciente de que estoy en una cama y que tanto blanco se debe a que me encuentro en lo que parece una habitación de hospital. Pero, ¿lo es?

_Estás en la enfermería de la escuela. Te desmayaste... _

Entonces fue eso. No estoy muerta, pero tampoco estoy en perfectas condiciones. Ese maldito vampiro fue capaz de chupar mi sangre hasta conseguir que perdiera la conciencia. ¿Habré tenido que recibir una transfusión de sangre? Sé que él sabe exactamente lo que estoy pensando, y es precisamente lo que quiero que haga. Que lea lo que pienso. ¡Casi me mata el muy cabrón!

_No iba a matarte. Llevo demasiado tiempo en esto como para saber cuándo detenerme. _

_Pero me desmayé. ¡Fuiste demasiado lejos!_

No oigo ninguna respuesta. El silencio es como un zumbido en mis oídos. Seguramente no tiene respuesta porque muy en el fondo de su frío y vacío pecho sabe que tengo razón. La sola idea de la muerte me da un escalofrío. Podría haber muerto, en efecto podría haberlo hecho. Y mi madre estaría muy arrepentida de haberme traído a un lugar como este. Lloraría llena de culpa por haber ido contra mi voluntad, por no haber escuchado cada vez que le dije que no quería venir a esta escuela. Asesinada por un vampiro. ¿Qué tan ridículo es eso en el mundo real?

_¿Sigues aquí? _

Nada. No recibo respuesta, pero lo siento cerca. Me está viendo. En algún lugar, donde sea, pero lo está haciendo. Tal vez sería buena idea que fingiera sentirme muy enferma para que reconsiderara la idea de volver a morderme. Aunque, tampoco es una idea muy brillante. ¿Qué tanto puede importarle a un vampiro que una de sus tantas presas muera desangrada? No mucho. A lo mejor solo se siente un poco avergonzado por haber sido un terrible glotón. Seguramente extrajo demasiada sangre, más de 2 litros. ¿Es posible vivir con 3 litros de sangre? Vale, estoy divagando. El punto importante en esto es que pudo haberme matado. Y que si no hago algo rápido, la próxima vez que caiga en sus brazos no correré la suerte de salvarme. La próxima vez me matará.

…

2

…

Siempre le ha molestado el gesto de Karin cuando está nerviosa. Esa manía de dar vueltas de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada es molesta. Pero esta vez, que gran ironía, es él quien necesita dar vueltas para calmar la ansiedad de su cuerpo. Pese a que no debería experimentar nada de remordimiento, más que nada porque no tiene sentimientos auténticos, se siente insoportablemente culpable por haber dejado a la pobre muchacha inconsciente y con poco más de un litro de sangre perdida. Aunque, en realidad no es culpa lo que siente, sino otra cosa. Le preocupa el descontrol del que fue víctima durante unos instantes mientras absorbía la que fue la sangre más deliciosa que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de probar. De solo recordarlo la garganta se le aprieta y le duelen los colmillos. Quiere más de ella, sí mucho más. Pero no puede matarla tan pronto. Además, ella no es igual que las demás, que cualquier otra presa. Es diferente y lo comprobó cuando ella consiguió extraerle un recuerdo que ni siquiera él sabía que aun conservaba. Un recuerdo de cuando era apenas un niño inocente y mortal.

Detiene el andar bruscamente cuando la puerta de abre. Se vuelve desafiante. Odia que lo interrumpan, más aún sin anunciarse antes. Pero, baja la guardia cuando ve a una de las pocas criaturas que lo conoce. Karin se acerca y se detiene cuando capta el aura en el aire. Un aura asesina y hambrienta.

- Así que ya la probaste – dice. Él no responde, pero eso no la detiene. Hay algo muy extraño en todo eso, y comenzó en el momento exacto en que esa maldita muchacha apareció en la escuela - ¿Tanto te gustó su sabor, Sasuke?

Gustar es una palabra insuficiente. Vuelve a sentir la punzada en las encías. Quiere más, pero debe aparentar que no ha pasado nada, porque él no es igual que el resto de los vampiros. Y todavía más, no es igual que el debilucho de su hermano. Jamás sucumbirá a una presa.

- Te hice una pregunta – insiste Karin - ¿Tanto te gustó su maldito sabor?

- Me gustó, sí – admite – Pero no más que las demás. Estaba muy hambriento, eso fue todo.

Efectivamente antes de morderla estaba hambriento, pero no había sido esa la razón por la cual la mordió con tanto ímpetu y luego tuvo tantos problemas para detenerse. Si casi la mató fue porque la ira lo segó en un comienzo y el éxtasis se apoderó de él al final. Una explosión en el cosmos, la misma que le hizo experimentar a ella. Un doloroso y placentero final. Uno que no se hubiese esperado darle la primera vez. En fin, tampoco importa tanto. La próxima vez será más cuidadoso. La próxima vez será como ha sido con todas las demás.

…

3

…

La enfermera pide observar la herida una última vez antes de permitir que me vaya. Frente a la cama hay un espejo y cuando la mujer quita el vendaje veo la marca dejada por Sasuke. Un poco menos elegante de lo que muestran en las películas de vampiros y un poco más tétrico de lo que imaginaba. La piel está ennegrecida alrededor de dos profundos y todavía no cerrados agujeros de los que, sin embargo, ya no sale nada de sangre. Cuando la enfermera aplica un poco de ungüento, siento una punzada de dolor que no se compara con la que Sasuke me causo cuando me mordió.

Ni siquiera sé por qué, pero se lo comento a la enfermera. De todos modos algo debe saber. En esa escuela todos saben que los vampiros existen. Pero, aunque espero que ella sienta pena por mí, en realidad no se muestra conmovida por el asunto.

- Tuviste suerte, muchacha – es lo que dice en su lugar. Acomoda un nuevo vendaje más pequeño que el anterior en mi cuello y estoy lista para marcharme. Antes de hacerlo, decido preguntar algo que me da vueltas desde que me enteré de todo.

- ¿Por qué nadie hace nada?

La enferma arquea una ceja, como si no entendiera el sentido de mi pregunta. No es demasiado difícil de entender. En esa escuela hay una cofradía de vampiros que se alimenta de los pobres e indefensos estudiantes, y ningún adulto hace nada para impedir lo que sin duda es una masacre. ¿Cuántos estudiantes han muerto desangrados en el mismo lugar en que yo estuve a punto de hacerlo? Parece todo demasiado escalofriante para ser real. Y sin embargo, la enferma sigue observándome sin entender mi pregunta y luego sacude la cabeza medio ofuscada.

- Ya vete a clases, chica, vas retrasada – terse antes de levantarse de su asiento y coger el botiquín para regresarlo a su lugar. Hace apenas una seña cuando me despido de ella. Bien, parece que en esa escuela se trata de disfrazar las cosas como si nada estuviese ocurriendo de verdad, lo que significa que estoy sola en esto.

_No vas a matarme, Sasuke. ¿Me escuchas? No vas a salirte con la tuya. No esta vez._

…

4

…

Mamá quiere saber qué me ocurrió en el cuello, pero en lugar de decirle la verdad, lo que hago es mentirle descaradamente con alguna estupidez que nadie creería. Una ardilla salvaje me mordió cuando leía un libro en los jardines durante el receso. Ella se muestra más sorprendida que escéptica, y solo se limita a decirme que debería volver a cambiar el vendaje antes de irme a la cama. Una sonrisa casi ridícula acompaña aquellas palabras, lo que me resulta por primera vez sospechoso. Mamá está demasiado feliz últimamente. Ni siquiera se molestó en pedirme que levantara la mesa después de cenar, y eso es poco más que extraño.

En fin, tampoco quiero otro problema. Así que ignorando que no me lo pidió y que es extraño, recojo la mesa y lavo los platos. Luego me despido de ella y voy a la cama. No cambio el vendaje por otro nuevo, solo lo remuevo y me deshago de él. Cuando me acuesto, procuro no recargarme del lado de la herida para evitar abrir la piel, aunque ya parece bastante recuperada. Intento dormir como si nada hubiese pasado, pero el sueño no llega. Evitando colocarme de costado, son pocas las posturas que puedo adoptar. Maldito vampiro. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, dispuesta a aguardar que el sueño llegue en algún momento, pero después de varios minutos los abro de nuevo. Es inútil. No puedo dormir.

Decido ir por un vaso de leche. Dicen que ayuda a dormir y cuando era pequeña mamá solía darme un vaso de leche tibia antes de enviarme a la cama. Lleno un vaso con leche y lo meto al microondas. Mamá no despierta con el sonido. Bebo un poco antes de regresar a mi cuarto. Me detengo de pronto en el umbral de la puerta y estoy a punto de arrojar el vaso lleno de leche al suelo de alfombra. Algo acaba de pasar volando del otro lado de la ventana. Una figura oscura de grandes proporciones con dos alas que no podría ser en ningún caso un ave. Las aves no son tan grandes ni tienen extremidades como piernas y brazos.

Con el corazón acelerado consigo dejar el vaso de leche sobre el escritorio y corro a cerrar la ventana, pero no consigo acercarme lo suficiente cuando las cortinas se alzan hacia dentro impulsadas por una ráfaga potente de aire y las celosías se abren de par en par. La enorme figura de alas se posa en el alfeizar de la ventana y entonces puedo distinguir la forma de un hombre alto. Por supuesto que no es un ave. Tiene unas alas enormes oscuras como las de un cuervo, pero la figura es indudablemente humana. Da un paso hacia adelante sin abandonar el alfeizar de la ventana y recoge las alas hacia dentro, de modo que ya no impide que entre la luz de la luna y esta se proyecta de lleno sobre su rostro. Lo reconozco enseguida. No podría olvidar ese rostro. Esa mirada. Esa sonrisa de dientes afilados.

Mi pulso se dispara cuando oigo su voz.

_Sakura… _

No logro apartar la mirada a tiempo de modo que me atrapa en su embrujo misterioso. Pide que me acerque a él y lo hago hipnotizada por la oscuridad de sus ojos negros. No necesita hablar para darme las indicaciones. Extiende una mano cuando estoy lo bastante cerca y sus dedos hacen contacto con la piel de mi hombro. Engancha uno de ellos bajo la tira de mi camisón y lo levanta. Percibo el frescor del aire cuando hace descender la tela por mi brazo. Estoy sumida en su embrujo. Nuestra conexión. Quiere morderme porque tiene mucha hambre. Es la bestia hambrienta que ha sido finalmente desatada de su prisión. Necesita esto.

Baja del alfeizar y sus manos se aprietan contra mi cuello. Luego descienden por mis hombros y se detienen alrededor de mis muñecas. Aprieta justo en el momento en que sus dientes se hunden en la piel de mi hombro derecho, y yo respondo intentando mover los brazos para que me suelte. Desgarra la piel de una sola mordida, pero no es implacable en succionar como la primera vez, sino cuidadoso y lento. Se aprieta contra mí cuando está por terminar; la misma sensación se extiende por mi vientre obligándome a apretar las piernas y explota luego cuando él succiona una última vez antes de apartarse casi jadeando. Sus ojos encendidos me observan mientras limpia los últimos vestigios de sangre de su boca con la punta de la lengua. Despliega las alas en toda su longitud y de pronto me envuelve con ellas. El suelo bajo mis pies da una sacudida, se bate como si se tratara de arena movediza y luego desaparece. Desciendo en caída libre, oyendo desde todos lados la voz en alza de mi depredador…

_No hables de esto con nadie… _

_Cuando despiertes, no lo recuerdes._

_Sé obediente y sigue mis órdenes. _

_Sí te quiero, te tendré. No pongas resistencia._

_Me debes tu silencio y tu fidelidad. Tu cuerpo y tu alma me pertenecen…_

...

5

…

Las marcas en mi cuello están un poco menos oscurecidas que la noche anterior. Hay, sin embargo, una nueva marca en mi hombro derecho, pero no puedo recordar cuándo ni cómo apareció allí. Parece que siempre estuvo y es primera vez que la noto. Aplico sobre ella un poco de base pese a que no es posible que nadie la note y termino de vestirme con el uniforme gris de la escuela. Procuro anudarme bien la corbata para evitar que aflore por debajo del cuello de la camisa la marca de aquella mordida que, por alguna razón, no debo permitir que nadie vea, y bajo a la cocina a desayunar. Mamá está ausente, con una sonrisa en sus labios y un café a medio tomar en la mano derecha. Le digo que voy retrasada, pero no parece hallarle sentido. Con toda calma se alista para llevarme a la escuela. Su coche es, sin embargo, el mismo de siempre. Ruidoso y destartalado, asciende con dificultad la empinada colina que lleva al castillo y cuando entra en los terrenos de la escuela atrae la atención de todos los estudiantes. Ya lo han visto varias veces, pero siguen mirándolo con el mismo asombro.

Mamá aparca en un pequeño rinconcito. Entre dos autos lujosos. Un Chevrolet corvette del año y uno un poco más clásico. Aston Martin descapotable que simula una versión moderna de aquellos coches de los 70. La puerta delantera del Chevrolet corvette rojo se abre en el mismo momento en que yo abro la mía, de modo que se produce una colisión. Chatarra contra fino material. El sonido del golpe no es tan ruidoso como el grito hueco de la chica que sale del corvette para ver el daño que le hice a su hermoso coche. Cuando voy a disculparme me doy cuenta de que la chica es aquella muchacha pelirroja de sinuosas curvas que vi junto a Sasuke una vez. Está furiosa. Y con toda razón. El destartalado coche de mamá le ha arrancado parte de la pintura a la puerta del hermoso corvette, pero él, duro de roer, no ha sufrido un solo rasguño.

- ¡Espero que pagues este desastre! – exclama, exasperada. Mamá baja del coche para auxiliarme, pero la chica pelirroja se va contra ella también. Aunque intentamos decirle que pagaremos el arreglo, ella sabe que probablemente somos incapaces de hacerlo. Un arreglo así debe costar una fortuna.

- Maldita pobretona – murmura con una mano en la frente. Cuando vuelve a mirarme sus ojos están echando chispas, pero no lucen como los de cualquier ser humano. Brillan de un modo extraño y de pronto está rodeada la cuenca de pequeñitas venas que palpitan. Doy un respigo al notarlo, pero la imagen desaparece enseguida porque ella parece percatarse de que ha tenido alguna evolución entraña y sacude la cabeza. Luego vuelve a insistir, como si nada, que no nos iremos de allí hasta que le demos una garantía de que eso tendrá solución. De solo mirar la abolladura de su bebé siente ira.

- Oye Karin, deja de torturarlas – una voz que conozco muy bien me obliga a volverme. Es Sasuke Uchiha y está apoyado contra el techo del destartalado coche de mamá. Hay una sonrisa casi burlesca en sus labios, lo que me hace pensar que no está allí para defenderme exactamente sino para mofarse de mí. Karin le pide que no se meta en eso, que él nada tiene que hacer allí. Pero Sasuke insiste en que nos deje en paz.

- Puedes hacerte cargo de tu coche tu misma – agrega – Además, solo mira esta porquería – le da un golpe al techo metalico haciéndolo sonar de un modo extraño. Mamá lo mira ofendida - Ni en un millón de años podrían pagarte el arreglo.

- Disculpe, pero no tiene que ser tan grosero – le dice, apuntándolo como si estuviese regañando a un niño. Sasuke la ignora, por supuesto. Y como se río de mí, Karin cree que ya puede dejarnos tranquilas.

- Por esta vez te salvaste, pobretona – me dice antes de hacer sonar la alarma de su coche. Sasuke rodea el auto de mamá y Karin va a su encuentro. Una mirada que me registra de pies a cabeza es lo último que ocurre entre nosotros antes de que él se vaya de allí siendo seguido muy de cerca por Karin, que pavonea muy bien las caderas al caminar. Engreída.

Mamá quiere que no les haga caso a mis desagradables compañeros, pero ella no sabe que en realidad me importa un cuerno. Sasuke ofendiéndome es mucho mejor que acosándome con sus colmillos en oscuros cuartos inventados. Aunque, alguna parte de mi mente, se siente decepcionada de que aquel vacío encuentro haya sido todo.

…

6

...

Me encuentro con Sasuke en los pasillos durante el receso antes de la 4ta segunda clase. De nuevo nada ocurre entre nosotros. Él pasa a mi lado como si yo no existiera y yo apenas lo miro. La que sí me registra es Karin, e incluso se preocupa de pasarme a llevar cuando pasa junto a mí. Enseguida sale detrás de Sasuke como el perro faldero que ha demostrado ser.

El resto del día no vuelvo a verlo. Y llego a casa con la sensación de que me falta algo, aunque puede que sea solo mi leve y torpe instinto masoquista. ¡Debería estar saltando en una pata! Sasuke parece haberse aburrido de mí. ¿No es acaso la mejor noticia del mundo?

…

7

...

Cruza la ciudad completa para llegar hasta ella. Vive en unos apartamentos viejos y no demasiado grandes. Su cuarto está ubicado en la segunda torre, a más de 10 pisos de altura y la ventana da a los estacionamientos del edificio. Cuando se detiene frente a ella, apoya la frente contra el vidrio y mira hacia dentro. Está oscuro, pero puede ver la sombra de la cama proyectada en la alfombra y también más allá. Puede ver todo con esos ojos privilegiados. Y la ve a ella. A Sakura. La débil mortal que hoy estaba sorprendida de que él no hubiese intentado nada con ella. Percibió su decepción cuando él simplemente se mofó de ella en los aparcamientos de la escuela y cuando pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarla. Y fue como un golpecito de electricidad, de gusto. Ahora que ha metido en su cabeza el germen del interés, Sakura es más suya que nunca.

Con un leve y silencioso movimiento, logra abrir la ventana. El viento se cola dentro del cuarto arrastrando la cortina, pero Sasuke entra rápido para evitar que ella despierte por el frío. Vuelve a cerrar y entonces ambos están solos y muy cerca. Sus colmillos de inmediato comienzan a doler porque puede percibir el aroma de la sangre fresca y dulce en el aire. Todo su rostro se convierte en una mueca hambrienta mientras él da uno y otro paso hasta el borde de la cama. Sakura no despierta, pero arruga la frente cuando él se inclina sobre ella. Tiene los ojos muy cerrados. La boca entre abierta y el camisón de dormir levemente fuera de su lugar. Puede ver la piel cremosa de su cuello y el inicio de sus pequeños senos. Algo que no es hambre lo sucumbe de pronto, pero lo reprime concentrando la vista en la vena del cuello que palpita por debajo de la piel. Acerca una mano allí y aprieta, haciendo que ella despierte.

_Ni se te ocurra gritar._

Y ella no lo hace. Él no tiene que recordarle que ella le pertenece porque ya lo sabe. Se acerca hasta que sus narices casi se rozan, pero no va a sus labios sino a aquella venita que tanto le gusta. Pasa la lengua un instante antes de enterrar los dientes en la carne. Sakura gime, pero él la coge de los brazos y la hace incorporarse para que sea más cómodo para él succionarle la sangre. La aprieta entre sus brazos cuando siente el calor subirle a la cabeza. Ahoga un jadeo en la garganta apenas comienza a sentir el hormigueo en sus extremidades y el atisbo de aquel climax que tanto le gusta experimentar. Entonces, cuando está a punto de llegar, Sakura lo hace primero que él y el orgasmo de ella hace bombear más sangre de la vena a sus labios, lo que desencadena su propio final. Sus brazos se debilitan y ella cae de regreso sobre la almohada, él también lo hace y le apoya la cabeza entre los pechos. Sin saber exactamente por qué, se queda más rato de lo necesario allí. Luego simplemente se levanta, le ordena dormir y sale por el mismo lugar que entró.

...

8

...

Karin están furiosa. Jamás ha estado tan furiosa como ahora. Ni siquiera cuando la pobretona de cabello rosa le abolló la puerta de su hermoso corvette comprado hace solo unos cuantos meses se sintió tan furiosa como ahora. Cuando él le pregunta qué es exactamente lo que le pasa, ella simplemente le pide que cierra la boca porque no tiene ganas de explicárselo. Solo que, en realidad él sabe qué es lo que le pasa.

- Estás celosa de la comida de Sasuke – dice, divertido. Karin lo fulmina con la mirada antes de negar aquella afirmación. Pero a él le gusta mucho molestarla de modo que insiste en que ella no puede ni disimular lo celosa que está de una simple e indefensa mortal.

- Ya te dije que no estoy celosa, maldito Suigetsu – brama ella. Enseguida enseña una sonrisa que pretende ser soberbia - ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Esa mocosa no me alcanza ni los talones. Soy una sangre pura, después de todo.

- Casi pura – corrige Suigetsu. Se gana otra mirada iracunda de la pelirroja, pero no se arrepiente. Adora hacerla enfadar. Es quizá su mayor placer, y eso que en una vida tan larga ya es difícil seguir encontrando entretenido algo que ya lleva haciendo un montón de veces.

- Idiota – ella le da la espalda y se dirige al otro lado del cuarto para coger el cuenco lleno de un líquido rojo y espeso. Se sirve un poco en una copa y se lo bebe de un sorbo. Enseguida mira por la ventana, pero no ve las alas oscuras e imponentes de Sasuke por ninguna parte. Sigue con esa mortal.

Bebiendo su sangre. Y tal vez, solo si Sasuke sigue el mismo patrón de su hermano como alguna vez fue vaticinado, terminé fornicando con ella y cayendo rendido en sus brazos. La sola idea le da náuseas y tiene que volver a tomar otra copa. Suigetsu se ríe de ella entre dientes. Maldito, siempre parece saber exactamente lo que le ocurre. ¡Ojala no estuviesen sido convertidos por el mismo vampiro original!

...

* * *

4

…

Nuevo Enemigo

…

1

Me duele la cabeza y tengo las manos un poco entumidas. Asocio la causa con lo increíblemente aburrida que es la maestra de Historia contemporánea. No es una materia desagradable, pero la mujer, ya entrada en años, recita todo de un libro grueso que parece haber sido escrito hace más de 1000 años, y eso que el contenido del mismo se refiere a los últimos 50 años de la historia de Japón. Cierro mi cuaderno y guardo mis lápices cuando el reloj anuncia que faltan poco menos de 5 minutos. Mientras aguardo que la hora llegue, pienso en qué haré hoy para capear el receso sin ser advertida. No quiero recorrer los jardines solitariamente, ni tampoco tengo deseos de encerrarme en la biblioteca como hice ayer. Es un lugar tan silencioso como una tumba y la bibliotecaria no deja de espiarte detrás de sus gafas de considerable grosos. Siempre quiere saber exactamente quien sale y quien entra. La única ventaja es que parece un lugar antivampiros. Sí, aunque sea una estupidez, no me topé con ninguno de los que hasta ahora he identificado como vampiros. Ni Sasuke, ni la "simpática" chica de cabello pelirrojo, ni mucho menos el chico de dientes de tiburón que me arrastró la primera vez hasta los brazos de mi depredador. Puede que los vampiros no sean muy estudiosos, o que simplemente lleven tanto tiempo en este mundo que no haya en la biblioteca ningún libro que les quede por leer…

_Qué ridículo. _

La voz de Sasuke susurra en mi mente cuando estoy por decidirme a ir a pasar el resto del receso de casi una hora en la biblioteca. Digo su nombre aunque sé que no puede ser otra criatura. Él confirma su presencia con una pregunta.

_¿Crees que no puedo entrar a la biblioteca?_

_Bueno, ayer no te acercaste a mí en todo el día, y curiosamente estuve en ese lugar gran parte del tiempo. _

Escucho su risa. No es una risa amable, sino llena de burla. Cada vez parece ser más desagradable conmigo. Primero lo del coche de mamá y ahora esto.

_Sakura, en esta escuela no hay ningún lugar donde puedas esconderte de mí. Estoy en todos lados. _

De eso no me cabe duda. Si puede estar en mi cabeza, no dudo de que unos cuantos espacios físicos no son una dificultad para él. Trasciende lo material, después de todo. Pero, ¿será tan absoluto?

_Puede que encuentre un lugar donde no tengas acceso. _

Pero no lo digo en serio. Lo deseo, evidentemente, solo que sé que es imposible que pueda escapar de una criatura omnipresente, al menor para mí. Como su presa estoy conectada a él de un modo que ni siquiera el científico más fogueado podría explicar.

_No sueñes, Sakura. Mientras pueda entrar en tu mente como lo hago, entonces no habrá escondite posible. _

_Entonces te sacaré de mi cabeza. Y no me encontrarás._

_Inténtalo. Expúlsame y huye muy lejos, porque cuando te encuentre…_

No termina la frase. De pronto siento el vacío de su ausencia. Se ha ido de mi cabeza, ha suspendido la conexión a su antojo. Y sé exactamente por qué lo ha hecho. Quiere que piense que tengo una opción de huir, de esconderme en algún rincón apartado de la escuela y de no ser encontrada por él. Pero no soy tan crédula para pensar que puedo evitar que me agarre, porque ahora mismo él debe saber el lugar exacto al cual pretendo dirigirme. Sabe que ahora mismo estoy moviendo mis piernas en dirección a los jardines, que estoy cruzando las canchas de tennis y que me internaré más adentro, hacia el sauce llorón que hace sombra sobre la laguna. Sabe que acabo de dejar el sauce llorón detrás y que estoy sorteando mi suerte yendo a un lugar al que nunca he ido: al otro lado de la laguna. Allí todo parece silencioso y solitario, pero él sabe que estoy allí y que no puedo escapar. Me detengo junto a unos árboles y me siento bajo su sombra, apoyando mi espalda contra el tronco. Leeré algo hasta que Sasuke finalmente me encuentre.

…

2

...

Vuelve a establecer la conexión para rastrearla. Imagina que estará en algún lugar predecible, pero se equivoca. No está donde espera, sino bastante lejos y apartada del resto de los estudiantes. En un lugar al que poca gente se atreve a ir porque la oscuridad inhibe cualquier interés, solo que ella es bastante diferente a los demás. No percibe su miedo. Está demasiado tranquila y eso no sabe si es un alivio o una preocupación. Si llegan a encontrarla, él tendrá que lidiar con la posible batalla que se desatará. Le envía un pensamiento para advertirla de salir de allí antes de que pueda ocurrir algo que ambos lamentarán, probablemente más él que ella. Pero como es de esperar, ella se niega a irse.

_El lugar es perfecto para leer. Todo tan tranquilo y silencioso. _

Sasuke está a punto de rodar los ojos. Esa chica estúpida. Por eso odia a los mortales, tan ajenos a los sentidos que advierten cuando están en peligro. Son tan… comunes y corrientes que nada de ellos podría contribuir a crear criaturas superiores a los vampiros. Por eso la cruza con un mortal es una de las más ineficientes. Un medio vampiro nace prácticamente muerto. _Ellos se lo comen…_

_No te lo estoy preguntando. Regresa a los jardines de la escuela ahora. _

Ella sigue igual de terca.

_Estoy en los terrenos de la escuela por si no lo has notado. _

_No, has cruzado los límites. Estas en peligro, sal ahora. _

_Vale, ¿y qué podría ser más peligroso que ser la comida de un vampiro?_

_Ser la comida de un hombre lobo._

…

3

...

¿Qué?

Me pongo de pie de un salto, alarmada. Miro hacia todas direcciones, pero el lugar sigue igual de tranquilo y silencioso. Ni una rama se mueve ni tampoco se escucha sonido alguno. No parece un sitio donde estaría vagando un hombre lobo… o muchos hombres lobos. Aunque, la escuela tampoco parece un sitio que albergaría criaturas como los vampiros. Creo que no puedo volver a juzgar las cosas por las apariencias nunca más, no después de lo que estoy viviendo. ¡Un vampiro se alimenta de mi sangre, y yo me pregunto si podría haber hombres lobos! Es evidente que los hay, y yo debo salir de allí antes de que uno de ellos decida que quiere comerme.

Pero, para mi infortunio, no logro dar un paso hasta que soy asediada por una sombra en la oscuridad que remueve los arboles por primera vez. Escucho unas pisadas amenazadoras provenir de algún lugar, solo que no distingo nada entre los árboles. Las pisadas se oyen más fuerte. Vienen de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez. Intento seguir el camino de regreso, pero me pierdo y comienzo a asustarme. Entonces percibo que las pisadas de pronto son acompañadas por una gruesa respiración. Ni siquiera tengo que volverme sobre mis pasos para saber que está justo detrás de mí. Aun así, lo hago. Giro lentamente y me encuentro frente a frente con un lobo de enormes proporciones, cuyo pelaje es la combinación del fuego y el infierno. No parece real porque es demasiado grande para serlo y porque sus ojos son los de un humano y no los de un animal. Unos ojos que me dicen que va a hacerme pedazos en cuanto me atrape.

_¡Corre! _

Aquello lo grita mi propia mente, pero también lo grita Sasuke. Y caigo en la cuenta de que estoy quieta como una estatua en lugar de estar corriendo. Así que, sin pensar en que probablemente será inútil huir, salgo disparada en sentido contrario y me interno en el bosque todavía más.

_¡Mierda, Sakura, hacia el otro lado! _

_¿Qué importa hacia donde vaya? ¡Va a alcanzarme de todos modos! _

Nunca he sido buena para las carreras. En mi antigua escuela siempre salía en los últimos lugares cada vez que la maestra de gimnasia nos hacía competir, y esta vez, pese a que mi vida está en peligro, no puedo pedirle a mis piernas más de lo que son capaces de dar. Aun cuando lo intento, aquella criatura va a una velocidad que no me deja margen de diferencia. Es cosa de segundos para que me atrape en sus fauces. Cuando lo miro por encima de mi hombro lo veo alzarse sobre sus dos patas para saltar sobre mí y tumbarme sobre el suelo. Solo que, no consigue agarrarme porque algo me coge del brazo y me jala con una fuerza descomunal que consigue casi desencajarme el hueso de su lugar. Termino cayendo varios metros más allá, sobre el húmedo césped. Cuando consigo levantar la cabeza, lo que veo me deja helada. Unas enormes alas negras me cubren casi toda la visión de frente, pero todavía puedo oír el gruñido del lobo hambriento de modo que sé que está allí. Intento levantarme, pero una orden me retiene.

_Quédate ahí. No te muevas._

Obedezco, por supuesto. No podría hacerlo de otro modo. Es Sasuke y por alguna razón acaba de salvarme la vida. Claro, para luego matarme lentamente con cada mordida. Observo aquellas alas que salen de su espalda. Son las alas más hermosas que he visto, pese a aquel color oscuro. Y parecen increíblemente pesadas, solo que tal vez no lo son. No me atrevo a tocarlas, y en cambio me quedo quieta como una piedra siendo testigo del repentino enfrentamiento. El lobo está del otro lado, frente a Sasuke. De pronto comienza a hablar. Una voz profunda, más ronca que la de un humano, pero menos propia de un animal.

- ¿Por qué has traído a esa mortal hasta aquí? – pronuncia. Sasuke utiliza una voz diferente a la que hasta entonces había revelado ante mí.

- Ella vino por sus propios medios – responde. Aprieto los dientes, sintiéndome culpable. Bueno, tampoco nadie me había dicho que ese lugar de la escuela estaba prohibida.

- ¿No le has explicado cómo funcionan las cosas por estos lados, eh? – el lobo emite un sonido que pretende emular la risa humana, pero no siendo natural resulta incluso tétrico. Me da un escalofrío solo pensar si aquellas enormes fauces hubiesen conseguido alcanzarme.

Sasuke no ríe.

- No tengo nada que explicarle – dice.

- Vaya, eres peor cada vez. Pobre muchacha, le tocó bastante pesado – de nuevo aquella risa. Sasuke da un paso hacia adelante, de modo que me despeja un poco la vista. El lobo está con las patas traseras más distanciadas una de la otra. Es una postura de ataque aun cuando no parece tener intenciones de lanzarse sobre Sasuke, al menos de momento.

- ¿Quieres sentarte a discutir cómo me comporto con la comida? – pregunta Sasuke en un tono de evidente ironía.

- No, quiero que saques a esa muchacha de aquí antes de que vuelva a sentirme hambriento – terse el lobo. Luego casi puedo ver una sonrisa entre sus fauces – ¿Por qué será que cuando son tus presas tienen un sabor más delicioso?

Las alas de Sasuke se crispan de pronto y casi es posible percibir que su aura ha cambiado. La tensión es prácticamente palpable.

- Si la tocas, te mato – le advierte – Yo seré quien la mate. Ella morirá en mis brazos.

- O en los míos – espeta el lobo, sin ningún temor. No le intimida la repentina furia de Sasuke ni sus amenazas, porque al parecer ellos dos son rivales que tienen un nivel de poder muy similar. Muy probablemente la única forma en la que yo podría deshacerme de Sasuke sería acercándome a aquella criatura lobuna, pero de algún modo la idea no me resulta para nada atractiva. Escapar de un vampiro para caer en las garras de un lobo…

…

Ella sigue en el suelo cuando se vuelve a mirarla. Parece menos que un venado, tan insignificante como un parajillo recién nacido y tan fácil de aplastar como una hormiga. Si él no hubiese llegado a tiempo, ella estaría muerta. Y él habría perdido su fuente de comida.

- Ponte de pie – le ordena, pero en lugar de permitir que sea ella misma la que consiga levantarse sobre sus piernas delgadas, él termina cogiéndola en brazos con brusquedad.

- Podrías ser más cuidadoso – se queja.

- No tienes derecho a pedirme nada – terse – Casi me haces pasar un mal rato.

- Disculpa – pero ella no suena realmente arrepentida. Sasuke sabe que es una chica muy extraño. No le teme terriblemente como las otras ni lo mira con aquella admiración con la que las otras solían hacerlo. Sakura solo lo enfrenta. Y eso le produce una sensación extraño; casi podría decir que se siente… ¿vivo? Já, no, solo muy molesto. Incluso ahora que le dice que no vuelva a transitar por estos lugares peligrosos, ella se atreve a preguntarle por qué.

- Solo no lo hagas – replica él – La próxima vez dejaré que ese lobo te haga pedazos.

La mueca que hace con esa boca pequeña casi lo hace sonreír. Por primera vez consigue que parezca asustada con la inminente realidad a la que se enfrenta. Hombres lobo, vampiros. Todo un festín de criaturas que deberían mantener a los mortales bien alejados.

- Pero tú dijiste que no permitirías que él… - comienza ella mirándolo con los ojos verdes muy abiertos, luego simplemente ya no sabe qué más decir. Él da un paso hacia adelante, moviendo las alas y preparándolas para el vuelo. Al mismo tiempo piensa en si la próxima vez en realidad la dejaría morir o no. Está seguro de que no. Su sangre es demasiado buena, aunque no es capaz de admitir que tal vez hay algo más que no se lo permitiría. Algo que no conoce aún, pero que probablemente le traerá problemas con los demás vampiros.

- Afírmate – ordena, dejando aquella posibilidad en el aire. Sakura se aprieta contra él con fuerza y enseguida hunde la cabeza contra su pecho cuando el finalmente se eleva del suelo a gran velocidad. Las alas emiten aquel sonido que tanto le gusta. El roce del viento, el sonido de la inmensidad de sus capacidades. Y eso que volar es solo una de las muchas habilidades que posee. Pronto el bosque y la escuela completa está a tal distancia de ellos que casi no se distinguen las formas.

Ella se atreve a mirar un instante antes de volver a esconder la cabeza. Con la voz apretada por el miedo pregunta a dónde van, que la escuela está demasiado lejos ya. Sasuke no responde, pero cree que no necesita hacerlo. Es evidente hacia donde van. Lejos de allí, donde pueda hundir sus dientes de nuevo y ella pueda gritar tan fuerte como quiera.

**...**

* * *

**¿CONTINUARÁ?**

**¿ADIVINARON QUIEN ES EL HOMBRE LOBO? :B**

**Como ya les dije, serán ustedes quienes decidan si esta historia tiene continuación. Con un simple comentario me lo podrán hacer saber...**

**¡REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de Las niñas tristes :)**

**¡Como les dije. Acabo de incorporar el capitulo 6!**

**Muchaaaaaaaaaaas gracias por sus comentarios, por los favoritos y los seguidores. El capitulo que sigue a continuación no es demasiado largo, pero trae a un nuevo personaje a escena. **

**PD: No mucha gente le atinó al personaje detrás del lobo que intentó comerse a Sakura xD Ahora sabrán de quién se trata.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**LAS NIÑAS TRISTES**

**BY**

**DONNAKEY**

* * *

…

5

..

¿Enemigo… o amigo?

1

.

Sasuke aterriza en el enorme balcón de una construcción de piedra similar a la escuela. Llevándome aun en brazos cruza el enorme ventanal abierto e ingresa a una habitación cuya decoración es excesivamente sobria. Apenas dos sofás de amplias proporciones ubicados en sentido perpendicular uno del otro y una mesa de té en su centro; al otro extremo una enorme repisa llena de libros. Con una orden muda, el ventanal se cierra y las cortinas se corren, sumiendo el cuarto en una parcial oscuridad. Una lámpara de pie en un apartado rincón es lo único que otorga algo de luz.

Aquel lugar no parece confiable, pero no puedo hacer nada más que descender de los brazos de Sasuke cuando este comienza a aflojarlos de a poco. Cuando cargo mi propio peso sobre mis pies, mi cabeza da un brusco giro y pierdo el equilibrio. Él me sostiene antes de que pueda caer. Veo un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, pero su voz preguntándome si me mareé por el viaje suena tan neutra como siempre. Jamás he volado por los aires en los brazos de un vampiro, de modo que es probable que me haya mareado un poco. Solo que, de algún modo sé que la causa de mi mareo viene de ciertos dolores de cabeza y de fatigas que comenzaron justo horas después de haber sido mordida por primera vez por Sasuke. No le digo nada de eso, sin embargo.

Él, sin necesidad de preguntármelo de nuevo, lo sabe. Ha establecido la conexión para mantenerme cerca no solo en el plano físico. Yo me convierto una con su mente, y cuando vuelvo a mirarlo, debo admitirle lo que creo que está pasando. Aquellas succiones constantes de sangre han comenzado a pasarme la cuenta. Sasuke pide que me siente en uno de los sofás. Él ocupa el otro. Ni siquiera sé que decir o que hacer en un lugar como ese. Estoy en su terreno. Más vulnerable que en la escuela y mucho más que si estuviese al borde de un abismo. Sus ojos están encima de mí. Lo miro de reojo, y ni siquiera puedo evitarlo cuando le digo que me deje de mirar de una vez, que me está poniendo nerviosa. Una sonrisa asoma a sus labios delgados.

- En lugar de darme ordenes, deberías sentirte terriblemente asustada – dice – Estás bastante cerca de la muerte, ¿lo sabes?

No respondo. La puerta de la habitación de pronto se abre y un hombre vestido de mayordomo ingresa al cuarto con una bandeja de plata en una mano. Sobre esta, un frasquito de vidrio con un líquido dorado en su interior. Sasuke se vuelve hacia el visitante y coge el frasquito cuando el mayordomo extiende la bandeja hacia a él. Enseguida este último hace una reverencia y sale del cuarto.

- Esto es para ti – Sasuke quiere que coja el frasco. No lo hago porque tengo miedo de que sea peligroso. Una orden silenciosa vuelve a cruzar entre nosotros y me obliga a cogerlo – Tienes un serio caso de anemia, así que bébelo.

- ¿Anemia? – he escuchado algo de esa enfermedad, o estado físico, lo que sea. Y debiese ser lógico que esté en esa situación porque he perdido mucha sangre. Aun así, me cuesta creer que en menos de una semana ya esté tan jodida. Observo el líquido dorado en el interior del frasco y algo evoca en mi memoria aquel color poderoso. Recuerdo las palabras del lobo hambriento.

_ Eres peor cada vez. Pobre muchacha, le tocó bastante pesado…_

Sasuke ha sido implacable conmigo hasta ahora. Ha bebido demasiado y sin importarle que ahora mismo estoy a punto de morir. Estoy cerca del deceso, pero no moriré porque él todavía quiere alimentarse de mí un poco más. Aquel frasco pretende prolongar mi vida, contrarrestando los efectos de un trato cruel y abusivo. Fui apartada de las garras de un lobo solo porque ese maldito vampiro quiere alimentarse de mi todo lo que pueda. Y aunque lo sabía antes de llegar hasta allí, ahora todo es aún más claro. Voy a morir en sus brazos de todos modos, así que… ¿por qué no morir luchando por mi propia libertad? ¿No sería más digno, más propio de mi carácter indómito? Dejo caer el frasco antes de que Sasuke pueda darme la orden del beberlo y salto fuera del asiento en un arranque de impulsividad que seguramente no servirá de nada. Debo huir, o a lo menos intentarlo.

_Ni siquiera lo pienses, Sakura._

Siento la orden en mi cabeza, la mirada implacable en mi nuca, pero huyo antes de que pueda arrepentirme. Aunque Sasuke aún tiene sus alas no se eleva para atraparme, sino que quedamente se dirige detrás de mí como si estuviese dándome la oportunidad de buscar una salida. El ventanal se presenta como mi única salida factible y lo abro con energía, saliendo al gris exterior a todo lo que dan mis piernas. Pronto estoy al borde del balcón, viendo la enorme distancia que me separa del suelo. Sasuke llega calmadamente hacia mí, pero en sus ojos hay un brillo que no me esperaba ver. Lo enfrento, pero cierro mi mente de tal modo que incluso consigo esquivar su intento por ordenarme que me acerque a él. Aquello lo sorprende, pero apenas varía imperceptiblemente la expresión neutra de su rostro. Cuando está cada vez más cerca, lo detengo echando el cuerpo peligrosamente hacia atrás, contra la baranda del balcón.

- ¡No des un paso más! – grito. Él no se detiene - ¡Te lo advierto, vampiro! ¡O me tiraré y ya no podrás alimentarte de mí!

- Te cogeré antes de que te azotes la cabeza contra el pavimento, Sakura – advierte. Me inclino aún más. Sasuke no detiene su andar, porque está muy seguro de que podrá evitar mi caída. No quiero darle la maldita satisfacción de que puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, pero tampoco puedo hacer nada más por evitar que lo haga. Es una lucha perdida, lo sé. Un intento de desafiar la gravedad por si tengo la suerte de contradecir la propia física. Aun así, lo hago. Mi último intento por librarme. Y entonces, mi redención.

Me dejo caer venciendo mi propia cobardía, y el aire golpea raudo mi cara como la certeza de que realmente estoy cayendo. Cuando las alas de Sasuke aparece en mi campo visual antes de lo que esperaba y sus brazos firmes me cogen en el aire con rapidez, algo en mi pecho estalla. Un llanto doloroso se proyecta a mi garganta. No quiero morir. Nunca he querido acabar con mi vida, pero en las garras de aquel vampiro ni siquiera estoy realmente viva. Él solo quiere proyectar mi vida todo lo que pueda hasta que ya no me necesite más. ¡Y eso no es vivir! Intento empujarlo, pero me aprieta de regreso a su cuerpo. No está usando toda su fuerza para retenme porque consigo apartarlo cuando vuelvo a intentarlo. Luego simplemente me coge del rostro y da una orden implacable directamente a mi corazón_. ¡Quieta!_ Pierdo la voluntad de mi propio cuerpo. Me quedo viendo esos ojos negros con el vacío en los míos.

- Tu obstinación es una estupidez – la voz de Sasuke penetra en mis oídos. Está furioso. Más que nunca, o como siempre – Aprenderás a obedecerme. ¡Voy a convertirte en menos que una marioneta de todos mis caprichos, maldita mortal!

Entonces, con una fuerza dolorosa, entierra sus labios contra los míos. No es una caricia sino una tortura, un golpe. El sabor de su boca es amargo porque dentro un líquido fluye directamente hacia mi garganta. El líquido dorado. Cuando consigue que lo trague, no se aparta. Sigue reduciendo mi voluntad a cero con un beso que duele en lo más profundo de mí ser. Luego muerde entre mis labios, absorbe la sangre y jadea mi nombre con aquella afirmación innegable de que soy suya, de que soy su maldito juguete hasta que él decida lo contrario. La misma oleada culpable de pasión nos envuelve y caigo sumida en un sueño profundo.

**…**

**2**

**...**

Aún está furioso cuando ella cae dormida. Es primera vez que una presa resulta ser tan subversiva y reacia a su propio destino. Y es primera vez que él reacciona de forma tan blanda con el desacato. Ha despedazado a criaturas de su misma especie por cuestiones mucho más insignificantes, pero a ella le permite ir más lejos de lo que debería. La dejó escapar porque de alguna forma no quiso cogerla con fuerza, ni siquiera sintió la tentación de golpearla. Ahora que la observa dormida y ve su rostro con los vestigios de la humedad de las lágrimas, se siente más furioso con él mismo que con ella. O en realidad, lo que le molesta es el hecho de que las cosas están saliéndose de control en tan poco tiempo. Ella consiguió evitar sus órdenes con la sola voluntad y eso no es algo que un mortal sea capaz de hacer. Aunque, eso no es lo que más le preocupa. Le preocupa estar enfrentándose a algo para lo que no estaba preparado antes. Está luchando contra su propia mente. Contra aquella parte que dice Mátala de una vez y aquella parte que simplemente no puede dejarla ir. Y aunque todo podría reducirse al placer voraz que le despierta su sangre, muy en el fondo él sabe que hay algo más y que bien le convendría deshacerse de ella antes de que ese algo se convierta en un peligro para toda su especie.

Regresa a sus dominios y vuelve a llevarla al mismo cuarto. La deja sobre el sofá y se sienta junto a ella. Podría matarla ahora mismo y olvidarse de los problemas que seguramente le traerá, pero no mueve un solo musculo y se queda mirándola. Quiere morderla porque hoy apenas probó lo que logró robar de sus labios y aquello no fue suficiente para saciar su hambre. Sin embargo, acaba de darle aquel líquido revitalizador que ayudará a su cuerpo a acelerar e intensificar la hematopoyesis, de modo que si la muerde ahora probablemente termine provocándole un shock.

¿Cómo hacer que ella le obedezca incondicionalmente? De algún modo las palabras que le recitó como una orden hace unos días no consiguieron el efecto que hubiese esperado. Ella logró abstraerse de él en solo unas horas, en lugar de tardar días en caer en la cuenta de que estaba siendo afectada por una hipnosis supra consiente. Y aunque por un lado le despierta cierto impulso revitalizador que ella lo desafíe, ahora mismo desearía que ella estuviese a su merced las 24 horas del día. Siempre ha sido así. Desde la primera presa que llegó hasta sus brazos ninguna se ha atrevido a decirle que no.

Se inclina un poco hacia adelante para obsérvala mejor. La ve fruncir el ceño un instante antes de volver a caer en el relajo absoluto. Se fija por primera vez en que le ha dejado los labios bastante dañados y en un impulso que proviene quizás de algún atisbo de aquella humanidad que creyó perdida, pasa las yemas de los dedos por encima de sus labios y sana los tejidos con el calor de su poderosa energía. Enseguida se levanta de allí, ofuscado por su propia acción y se precipita hacia la puerta para dejarla dormir lo suficiente hasta que su plasma sanguíneo este completamente regenerado. Pero alguien lo observa desde la puerta y se ha dado cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo. Es Karin. La férrea convencida de que Sakura será su perdición.

- No quiero escucharte– advierte Sasuke cuando ella se dispone a hablar. Le pide que abandone la habitación y deje a la mortal dormir un poco.

- ¿Vas a dejarla aquí? – Karin lo mira sorprendida.

- Te dije que no quiero que hables – insiste él, más duro. Ella le hace caso y abandona la habitación, pero cuando ambos están en el pasillo se vuelve para enfrentarlo de nuevo. Quiere decirle que está preocupada por lo que está ocurriendo con esa mortal, pero reprime las palabras justo a tiempo. Sasuke ha despertado su parte más salvaje y sus ojos están surcados por pequeñas venitas que a una ínfima distancia podría apreciarse que laten. Le envía una orden antes de alejarse de ella. _No te acerques a Sakura, jamás. _

…

3

...

Despierto en mi cuarto, tendida sobre mi cama. Hace frío porque la ventana está abierta y el viento se cola moviendo las cortinas en una danza ondulante. Me levanto para cerrarla enseguida. Tengo la impresión de que si no lo hago, Sasuke entrará en cualquier momento para volver a tomar mi sangre a su gusto. Pero, al estar de pie, compruebo que no me duele la cabeza ni me siento débil, al contrario. Mi cuerpo ha sido inyectado de renovada energía. Ese líquido. Así que después de todo él siempre hace lo que quiere. Y es tanto lo que desea mi sangre que fue capaz de besarme para hacer que bebiera ese amargo elixir.

Maldito vampiro. Fue mi primer beso. Jamás imaginé que el primero sería de ese modo, tan brutal y falto de cariño. No hubo dulzura, mucho menos amor. Todo lo que nos une, todo lo que nos rodea, es imposición, dominación, depredación. No hay ninguna esperanza de que pueda huir de él o de que consiga que no me trate de ese modo denigrante. Siento un terrible deseo por insultarlo, pero no lo hago porque no tiene ningún sentido seguir llamándolo maldito vampiro o lo que sea, a él no le importa cuánto grite, cuanto huya, mucho menos le importa cuanto lo insulte. De cualquier manera, si me escucha, si acaso ha establecido la conexión, quiero que sepa que lo odio y que lo odiaré siempre, hasta que llegue el momento de mi muerte.

…

4

...

Nadie en la escuela pregunta por qué razón me ausente las últimas horas de clases el día viernes. Es como si no se hubiese notado mi ausencia, o como si alguien hubiese hecho algo para evitar que se supiera. Probablemente fue Sasuke. Así como domina mi mente y se mete en mi cabeza cuando lo desea, también puede mover a profesores, e incluso al director de escuela, como si fuesen pequeñas marionetas. Esta escuela es el circo de los vampiros, su laboratorio y su casino particular. Y yo estoy atrapada en él, completamente vulnerable y sola. Terriblemente sola.

En el receso me escondo entre los arboles del jardín para leer un poco. Es la única distracción que poseo. Mientras estoy aquí, sentando sobre el césped suave y terso, puedo imaginar que sigo en mi antigua escuela. Que no hay vampiros acechándome y que no tengo que darle mi sangre a nadie. Pero no consigo ni empezar el primer capítulo del libro, cuando soy invadida por la maldita conexión de Sasuke.

_Espero que no tengas intenciones de volver a internarte en el bosque._

Ruedo los ojos.

_Puedes estar tranquilo. Lo único que deseo ahora es leer un poco. En paz. _

_Entonces supongo que has desechado tus comportamientos suicidas, ¿verdad? _

En realidad, no he sido yo quien los ha desechado, sino él quien me ha impedido concluirlos. Aunque, tampoco es que haya pasado por mi mente suicidarme. Era solo un estúpido acto de insurrección que resultó infructuoso.

_Sería una pérdida de tiempo. Tú me impedirías morir._

Su silencio dura lo suficiente como para que me pregunte si sigue allí. Entonces oigo su voz muy cerca de mí oído, como si hubiese traspasado los márgenes espaciales y estuviese muy cerca de mí. Emite una orden que me hace dan un respingo.

_Aléjate de él. _

Levanto la mirada de pronto. Mis ojos se encuentran con otros muy azules. Enseguida distingo un rostro y una sonrisa. Se trata de un chico al que jamás antes había visto.

- Disculpa, ¿te asuste? – pregunta, probablemente notando mi rostro de sorpresa o de alerta. Sasuke vuelve a repetir que me aleje de ese chico ahora mismo, pero el muchacho parece todo menos aterrador. Tiene una sonrisa que pretende ser una disculpa por haber aparecido tan de repente. Como no le respondo y en su lugar me pongo de pie, él agrega que no era su intención incomodarme, que no tengo que irme de allí porque él solo quiere hablar una pequeña cosa conmigo. Entonces, lo miro un instante de reojo.

- ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? – quiero saber. Él se rasca la cabeza. Me percato de que tiene el cabello de un rubio intenso, denso y abundante, y lleva el uniforme de la escuela.

- Bueno, no me conoces en esta forma – dice. Arqueo una ceja, él decide explicarse mejor – Soy el lobo que intentó comerte hace algunos días.

Inmediatamente después de sus palabras veo en sus ojos el atisbo hambriento del lobo que casi me clava sus garras en la espalda. Su cabello rubio también se convierte en pelaje rubio rojizo de la enorme criatura y él pierde su aspecto inofensivo. Aunque sigue siendo el mismo chico con sonrisa torpe, de pronto siento un terrible temor. Lo veo dar un paso, retrocedo por inercia.

- No intentaré nada esta vez – dice enseguida, volviendo hacia atrás. Hace unos días no habría creído que fuese posible que los hombres lobos existieran, pero ahora creo que todo es posible. Y él, aun en forma humana, vuelve a ser tan aterrador como antes por el solo hecho de su confesión. La advertencia de Sasuke alcanza todo sentido posible.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto insegura. Doy otro paso hacia atrás. Quiero irme. Hay algunos chicos y chicas caminando tranquilamente a nuestro alrededor, pero siento como si hubiésemos traspasado a otra dimensión y que por tanto aun cuando gritara pidiendo ayuda ninguno de ellos me escucharía.

Su expresión medio angustiada no consigue conmoverme. Si es o no un hombre lobo, prefiero mantenerme lo más alejada de él.

- Lo único que deseo es aclarar el malentendido que tuvimos – explica.

- Preferiría que lo dejaramos así – murmuro.

- No quería atacarte – asegura.

- ¿No? – terso de forma palpablemente irónica. Él casi sonríe, pero está más avergonzado que otra cosa. No debo olvidar que todo puede ser una trampa.

- Es en serio – afirma – Yo… - vuelve a rascarse la cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos rubios – No estaba en un buen momento, ni tu estabas en un buen lugar.

De nuevo recalcando que no debía estar en las profundidades del bosque.

- Nadie nunca me advirtió que fuese peligroso – me defiendo. Y con toda seguridad si alguien lo hubiese hecho, yo no habría pisado ese lugar jamás. Puede que parezca que soy bastante suicida, pero en realidad, mi carácter es el de una chica que evita problemas, que procura mantenerse alejada de todo mal. Solo que, en esta escuela los problemas y los peligros parecen haberse empeñado conmigo. Me persiguen.

- Lo sé – dice y una sonrisa casi dulce asoma a sus labios. El peligro se aleja de sus ojos porque su sonrisa es auténtica - No fue tu culpa estar allí. Es por eso que me siento… avergonzado por lo que hice. No soy un asesino, no como tu amiguito vampiro.

Inmediatamente recuerdo que Sasuke. ¿No estaba en mi cabeza hace unos minutos? Parece haber preferido alejarse antes de verme sucumbir mortalmente ante un hombre lobo. Aunque, sin duda eso no parece propio de él. Probablemente solo está esperando el momento en que deberá salir a mi rescate con el fin de asegurarse de que no moriré antes de que él me mate. Con más apatía de la debida, y porque de alguna forma quiero que Sasuke lo sepa y que jamás lo olvide, le digo al chico que yo y Sasuke no somos amigos, que no lo seremos jamás y que lo odio profundamente.

- Eres la primera chica que se refiere a él con esas palabras – terse. Luego parece caer en la cuenta de algo importante – Que despistado soy – extiende una mano hacia mí – Soy Uzumaki Naruto.

Aun picada por la desconfianza no me atrevo a estrechar su mano. La deja caer, pero no se muestra decepcionado, lo esperaba.

- Bien, creo que tendré que ganarme tu confianza – dice, otra de sus sonrisas inocentonas - ¿Te llamas Sakura, no?

Asiento con la cabeza. No quiero ser amable con él porque no deseo que piense que podremos llevarnos bien algún día. Una amistad con un hombre lobo resulta tan absurda como la amistad con un vampiro. Si intentó comerme, probablemente lo hará de nuevo. No puedo confiar en nadie allí. Él parece leer mis pensamientos cuando reitera que no es una persona peligrosa y que si se lo permito podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigos. Su interés me resulta más que sospechoso, de modo que se lo hago saber.

- Me agradas, Sakura – es su respuesta, y parece tan honesto que incluso consigue que me ruborice – Eres una buena chica. Lo veo en tus ojos… Y me gustaría protegerte, ya sabes, de ese vampiro egocéntrico que se ha encaprichado contigo.

- Solo me quiere porque soy su comida – informo, por si acaso se le ha pasado por la mente que Sasuke pudiera sentir algo por mí además que hambre y rabia.

- Sea cual sea su razón, es una criatura muy poderosa y cuando se encapricha con algo, difícilmente desiste – sus palabras son como una advertencia. Su tono de voz aún más. Nota que ha tenido cierto efecto alarmante en de modo que lo que dice a continuación pretende reconfortarme – Realmente quiero ayudarte. Mantener a raya a ese sujeto – parece adivinar que pretendo decirle que no confío en sus intenciones altruistas porque enseguida agrega - Si no crees que lo hago por tu bien, al menos confía en que lo odio lo suficiente como para desear joderle los planes.

La verdad es que no sé qué pensar. Si le creo tal vez termine siendo comida de un lobo hambriento y ruin, pero si no lo hago seré el alimento de un vampiro por un tiempo indefinido. Tampoco es que alguna de las dos parezca mejor opción que la otra. Morir en brazos de un lobo o hacerlo en brazos de Sasuke. Una pequeña parte de mi mente siente una inexplicable conformidad en la segunda opción. Un destino menos funesto, en brazos de un vampiro que pese a su despiadada actitud, tiene la belleza de un ángel. Y yo soy por ahora, la mayor obsesión de él. Sea que me desea solo para alimentarse hasta secarme el alma.

…

5

...

¿Qué tan patético podría haberse visto si iba hasta allá a interrumpir el encuentro como un maldito novio celoso? Está claro que esos sentimientos como los celos no están ni cerca de acontecerle. No los experimenta, no sabe si quiera lo que son. Lo que siente es furia, esa ira que solo consigue hacer surgir ese jodido hombre lobo y todos los de su especie. Si pudiera lo mataría. Haría sus fibras añicos, desgarraría sus entrañas hasta que pudiese ver la piel pálida por el desangramiento. Pero ni el exquisito sabor de Sakura vale el inicio de una batalla campal. Él no va a iniciar conflictos solo por una mortal. Tal vez los hombres lobos sean capaces de debilidades de ese calibre. Tan intensos en sus emociones, tan pasionales y tan estúpidos. Sobre todo estúpidos. Si han muerto tantos solo se debe a que dejan que los sentimientos dominen sus acciones. El odio, el amor, la pasión, el idílico romance que surge de aquella impresión terminal que los sucumbe cuando encuentran a su pareja definitiva, sea incluso esta una humana débil e inservible.

Así que, por supuesto que se mantiene al margen. Ella no sería tan estúpida para confiar en una criatura que intentó comerla apenas la vio. No sería tan poco criteriosa para confiar a la menor insinuación, por muy ávida de amistad y de contención que esté. Pero, de todos modos, apenas ella comience a confiar, se encargará de destruir esa esperanza y hacerla añicos. Porque no hay otro además de él. No hay otro en la vida de Sakura, su presa, suya y de nadie más.

* * *

…

6

…

La debilidad

1

Sasuke tiene un gran problema de bipolaridad. Hoy nos topamos en el casino, pero me ignoró, algo que suele hacer con frecuencia. Pasó junto a mí como si yo no existiera y su amiguita pelirroja aprovecho para dirigirme una mirada asesina antes de alejarse. Bueno, tampoco es que me importe. Tengo suerte de que no desee mi sangre a cada segundo y que cuando no la quiera apenas me haga caso. Mientras menos lo vea, lo escuche y lo sienta, mucho mejor para mí.

Ahora me dirijo a la salida de la escuela para irme a casa. Mamá me llamó diciendo que no podría pasar por mí hoy, así que debo ver cómo llegar a casa desde este lugar tan apartado. Debe haber alguien en esta escuela que no tenga coche y que utilice algún otro tipo de alternativa, como un autobús o un taxi. Mientras veo como casi todos los estudiantes se dirigen al aparcamiento por sus respectivos coches lujosos empiezo a perder las esperanzas. Parece que nadie se va a pie. Genial. Otra razón, de las muchas que tengo, para odiar esa maldita escuela emplazada en una colina del terror. Cuando estoy resignándome a la idea de bajar la colina por mis propios medios, Naruto aparece de pronto como si hubiese estado siempre allí. Casi salto del susto. Él se disculpa de nuevo por ser tan inesperado. Le digo que no se preocupe, pero en realidad sí debiese hacerlo. Por poco me mata de un infarto.

- ¿Te vas a casa? – pregunta con una sonrisa amable. Aun no me da confianza aquella muestra de amabilidad, pero intento ser un poco menos negativa. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, puede que sea una buena persona. O criatura, a estas alturas ya no importan mucho las distinciones.

Apenas le digo que tengo pensando bajar a pie, salta horrorizado y me ofrece llevarme a casa en su coche. Lo señala con un dedo. Está a solo unos metros de distancia. Un enorme coche cuyo parachoques monstruoso parece la boca rabiosa de una bestia. Igual que él. Un escalofrío me advierte que no es buena idea. Intento negarme, pero él vuelve a insistir. Entonces me lleno de preguntas. ¿Tratará de comerme? ¿Será confiable? ¿Tengo que hacerme tantas preguntas? En fin, termino por aceptar porque la idea de bajar a pie de pronto parece muchísimo peor. No debo olvidar que estoy en terreno peligroso, la ciudad de los vampiros chupasangre.

Naruto se muestra feliz de que acepte y me conduce a su coche para luego abrirme la puerta como todo un caballero. Nada extraño se percibe en el aire, pero tengo la impresión, solo segundos después de que el coche de Naruto se pone en marcha, de que alguien me observa furioso desde la distancia. ¿Podría ser…? No, hoy me ignoró olímpicamente.

…

2

…

Karin sale disparada detrás de él cuando lo ve alejarse por el pasillo. Pide que la espere, pero Sasuke sigue caminando sin hacerle caso, como siempre. Suigetsu se mofa de ella a sus espaldas, consiguiendo hacerla enfadar, algo que también ocurre siempre. Aun sin detener la marcha, ella se vuelve en sus pasos y le dice que se meta en sus malditos asuntos, a lo que Suigetsu responde volviendo a burlarse de su patética obsesión por Sasuke. Una batalla de insultos se desata entre ellos. Sasuke los ignora, porque ya está acostumbrado a que se la pasen discutiendo y porque en realidad tampoco le importa que lo hagan. Los deja atrás, siguiendo su camino hasta las escaleras, pero se detiene abruptamente cuando está a punto de descender. Su vista privilegiada ha logrado captar algo aun desde aquella distancia. Se acerca a la ventana para confirmarlo y algo estalla en su interior cuando ve a Sakura siendo abordada por el idiota de Naruto. No consigue oír nada desde allí de modo que activa la conexión con Sakura para enterarse de lo que ese maldito perro le está diciendo. Los pensamientos de Sakura llenan su cabeza. Ella teme aun de Naruto, pero parece menos asustada con su presencia. Quiere confiar en él porque seguramente está desesperada por un amigo. Él le está pidiendo algo y ella no sabe que responder. Una sonrisita fingida adorna los labios de Naruto, una tan falsa que no puede creer que Sakura esté pensando que es adorable y casi verdadera. Aprieta los puños cuando ella decide aceptar, luego de llenarle la cabeza de preguntas, el ofrecimiento de Naruto de llevarla a casa. Está a punto de romper el maldito vidrio de la ventana, ir hasta ellos y coger a Sakura con tanta fuerza como pueda, pero no lo hace porque Suigetsu aparece a su lado y le pregunta qué demonios hace mirando a la mortal como un psicópata enamorado. Si bien nunca soporta que él lo increpe con sus bromitas, esta vez sus palabras le caen todavía peor y sus extremidades reaccionan incluso antes que él. Lo coge del cuello, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que el rostro pálido de Suigetsu comienza a adquirir una tonalidad un poco más grisácea. No puede matarlo, pero lo está haciendo sufrir.

- Solo era una broma – articula Suigetsu con mucha dificultad.

- Odio tus bromas – masculla Sasuke.

- ¿Lo ves? Nadie te soporta – interviene Karin, aprovechando de mofarse de la situación comprometida de Suigetsu. Sasuke la mirada rabioso – Oye, yo no tengo nada que ver – se excusa ella.

- Los dos me ponen de pésimo humor – Sasuke suelta a Suigetsu, pero cuida de hacerlo con la brusquedad suficiente para que caiga al suelo sobre su trasero. Vuelve a mirar por la ventana, pero ni Sakura ni Naruto están más allí. Ve el coche alejarse con rapidez. Maldito perro.

…

3

…

Naruto se esfuerza por agradar. Me habla de cualquier tema, y me hace preguntas sobre mi vida, ninguna comprometedora. Quiere saber lo que me gusta hacer, la música que escucho y como era mi antigua escuela. No me importa si no está interesado de verdad y solo lo hace para aparentar, porque hablar de ello me hace sentir bien. Son lindos recuerdos. Añoro mi vida de antes, ahora más que nunca. Él parece notar el tono de nostalgia en mi voz porque pregunta:

- ¿Entonces por qué te mudaste aquí? Por lo que me cuentas, parece totalmente opuesto a tu antigua ciudad.

- Mamá lo decidió – respondo – De pronto quiso un cambio en su vida, uno que fuera radical. Yo jamás hubiese venido a este horrible sitio. Sin ofender.

- No me ofendes – Naruto me dirige una sonrisa rápida. Luego vuelve a mirar al frente, mientras conduce raudamente. Estamos a poca distancia de la torre de apartamentos donde vivo. Una fría y uniforme mole construida hace tanto tiempo que parece que en cualquier momento se caerá a pedazos – A mí tampoco me gusta demasiado este lugar.

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? – cuestiono. Es un hombre lobo, con la rapidez que posee fácilmente podría migrar a cualquier otro sitio en poco rato.

- Porque es parte de mi ciclo – responde – No sé cuánto tiempo dure, pero debo quedarme mientras tanto.

- Vale… - La respuesta me queda dando vueltas en la cabeza, pero creo que prefiero no saber lo qué quiere decir con eso de su ciclo. ¿Será por la luna? No ha habido luna llena un solo día desde que llegué, y sin embargo él estaba convertido hace unos días en un auténtico y feroz lobo. Tal vez sea similar a lo que ocurre con los animales, que migran a otros lugares en diferentes estaciones del año. Puede que necesite un clima frío y lúgubre como el de esta ciudad durante ese ciclo. No lo sé. Y no debo preguntar porque siempre termino sabiendo más de lo que me conviene.

Sin otra mención al respecto, sellamos nuestro encuentro cuando Naruto aparca frente a la torre de apartamentos. Se despide esperando que haya conseguido que confíe un poquito más en él, pero la verdad es que no sé qué pensar. Una parte de mi mente cree que es una buena persona, o criatura, y otra parte se niega a confiar en la abominación que representa un hombre que se convierte en un animal feroz a voluntad.

…

4

…

Sasuke aparca el coche a varios metros de distancia. Se queda esperando hasta que Sakura baja del coche y desaparece al otro lado de la puerta de entrada del edificio. Luego retoma la marcha para seguir el enorme y monstruoso coche de Naruto, que toma la calle principal y se desvía hacía la carretera. Enfilado en ella, acelera tanto que consigue alcanzarlo. Tiene suerte de que no haya tráfico en sentido contrario, lo que le permite ir a la par de él. Naruto identifica su coche y acelera con el objetivo de perderlo, pero Sasuke hace lo mismo y lo alcanza de nuevo. Vuelven a estar uno al lado del otro, en una lucha silenciosa que podría terminar en una tragedia si ambos fuesen simples seres humanos. Un coche viene del otro lado, en el mismo carril de Sasuke. Él no tiene intenciones de frenar porque poco le importa lo que le ocurra al inútil mortal que va en el otro coche, pero Naruto tiene un corazón caliente que todavía late y decide bajar la velocidad para permitir que el otro coche se cambie de pista a tiempo. Sasuke aprovecha aquel ataque de humanidad para cruzar el coche y cerrarle el camino. Naruto frena con el objetivo de evitar una colisión; las ruedas chirrean sobre el asfalto antes de detenerse por completo. Nada ocurre durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Sasuke desciende del coche convertido en una criatura despiadada y con furia se precipita hacia la camioneta de Naruto, rompe la ventana y saca la puerta de un jalón, lanzándola luego tan lejos como puede.

- Genial. Gracias por joder mi coche – alcanza a decir antes de Sasuke lo coja de la solapa de la camisa y lo obligue a bajar. Siente el pinchazo de dolor cuando es empujado con fuerza contra el capo.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – pregunta Sasuke apretando los dientes. Contiene el impulso de gritar.

- No sé de qué hablas – Naruto se hace el desentendido, pero sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere. En realidad, todo lo que está ocurriendo es justamente lo que él esperaba que ocurriera. Y que haya resultado al pie de la letra lo hace todavía más perfecto. Ha encontrado finalmente la debilidad de ese maldito vampiro sin corazón. Probablemente Sasuke aún no lo sabe, pero está muy claro. Algo le pasa con esa chica, algo muy poderoso.

- No intentes jugar conmigo, Naruto – lo amenaza – Me sobran razones para hacerte pedazos.

- Inténtalo – Naruto lo enfrenta sin ningún temor – Dudo que lo consigas, pero si lo haces, armarás una guerra. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo por una simple mortal?

- Esa chica no tiene nada que ver – Sasuke aprieta los puños. Sus ojos lanzan destellos rojizos – Deseo acabar contigo hace muchísimo tiempo. ¿O acaso todavía no te das cuenta? Tu sufrimiento me produce un inconmensurable placer.

- No más grande que el placer que me dará ver cómo te retuerces de dolor. Voy a herirte donde más te duele, Sasuke.

- No vas a conseguirlo. Yo no sucumbo a eso tan débil como los sentimientos.

- Ya lo hiciste. Estás loco de celos…

Entonces Sasuke se echa a reír. Una risa amarga, siniestra, casi burlesca.

- ¿Piensas que soy como tú, eh? – pregunta, aun sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios - ¿Piensas que voy a terminar enamorado de una inútil mortal? Solo los de tu especie son tan patéticos como para caer en eso.

Es el turno de Naruto de sonreír con burla, porque las palabras de Sasuke son una vil contradicción. La mayor expresión de amor, la más poderosa señal de cariño incondicional y trascendental vino precisamente de un vampiro que se jactaba igual que los otros de no tener sentimiento alguno. Y fue una prueba de amor admirable.

- Tu hermano renunció su inmortalidad por una humana... – pronuncia, sabiendo que conseguirá fracturar el rastro de cordura que le queda a Sasuke – Él se enamoró como ninguno otro…

- ¡Él fue un maldito traidor! – Sasuke lo interrumpe con la furia bullendo a chorros de sus ojos. Tiene las marcas propias de la transición a su forma más siniestra y aterradora, pero la reprime a último momento, apretando los dientes para contener el dolor que le causa el recuerdo de su hermano – El amor no es nada, perro asqueroso. El amor es una debilidad imperdonable, una aberración… - pero su voz se debilita progresivamente, a la par que la convicción de Naruto adquiere más fuerza. Sasuke caerá en el encanto de esa mortal porque ya está atrapado, y cuando lo haga, cuando finalmente se debilite por el amor pasional que lo sucumbirá, él podrá cumplir finalmente su venganza. Sera su catarsis cuando lo vea sufrir tanto o más de lo que sufrió él alguna vez.

…

5

...

Despierto sobresaltada por la sensación de que hay alguien observándome. La habitación está a oscuras, pero la ventana está abierta y el viento se cola ocasionando que mi piel se erice. Estoy segura de que no dejé la ventana abierta. Entonces, temerosa de que Sasuke pueda estar en mi cuarto, me levanto de golpe y corro a cerrarla con fuerza, como si eso pudiese detenerlo para siempre. Me quedo allí, junto a la ventana un buen rato. La sensación persiste. Sé que está cerca, demasiado cerca de mí, pero por una extraña razón no tiene intenciones de molestarme. Tan solo me observa.

Cierro los ojos un momento y lo veo elevado en el aire con sus enormes alas negras desplegadas en toda su longitud. Es un espectáculo hermoso. Aterrador, sí, pero también profundamente bello. La imagen es tan vívida que cuando abro los ojos casi puedo verlo al otro lado de la ventana. Pero es solo mi imaginación.

* * *

**¡Continuará!**

**Naruto tiene algo pendiente con Sasuke. ¿Se imaginan cual es esa deuda pendiente? **

**Cualquier cosa no olviden manifestara a través de reviews =)**


End file.
